The Dance of the Ginger Chippendale
by 1stmajesty
Summary: Adam Lambert lost his parents at a young age and was adopted by an abusive family who despised him. Years later after being freed from them, he works as a stripper and then later a Chippendale. He also falls madly in love with his new landlord, but will their love be strong enough to survive when Jess finds out about Adam's terrible past...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He swirls, he twirls

Thy hips he moves are silken smooth,

The largeness between his thighs,

Hard as rock, yet soft to the touch

He swirls, he twirls

Around the pole he goes,

Slowly at first, picks up speed,

Fans scream his name, "Oh Adam, you're so beautiful a man"

Adam grins down at his adoring fans, he knows they love him as he is, unlike the people he called family for almost 20 years of his life. He lost his parents at the tender age of 10, and after being passed down from one foster family to another he was finally settled down with what seemed to be the perfect foster 'family'. The social services did in actual fact do a background check on the family but they failed to respond to Adam's desperate pleas to pretty please not let him live with this family. Adam was a sensitive child, and he could tell from the man who was to become his new family was the kind of man you're parents warned you about, the kind that if being challenged, would strike out physically and abusively against their children and his wife. It wasn't so much in the way the man looked, for physically he's pretty normal looking and smiley, but it was something in his eyes that made Adam take a step back out of fear. For young Adam saw something sinister in those eyes, those eyes had a glint of pure evil in them…

**Chapter 1: Sad memories**

29 January 1982. On this day a rather special baby was born and when he first opened his heavenly blue eyes for the first time, his loving mother and father were perfectly aware of that. For this baby was to grow up to be an entertainer, just like his own parents, their parents and their parents before them. He was to become a man whose passion and drive it is to entertain millions of adoring fans by the power of his lean, tall and well-built body and fast feet, the breathtaking beauty and seduction in the world of ballroom dancing. Sadly, his and his parents' dreams of perfecting that dream was never reached thanks to a tragic plane crash which caused the death of his father, whilst his mother was left behind and later followed her husband into heaven after 3 years of heartfelt longing for the man she loved. Thus little Adam was left alone at the tender age of 10, a boy who once had so many dreams with his parents of dancing and becoming the number one in the world was taken in 6 foster homes, all of them complaining of him being "too feminine", "too gay", "a sissy" and all in all "not the type of kid they want to be assiocated with".

So, after living with 6 foster families the social services woker who was reponsible for Adam eventually gave up on him and placed him with the Murtaughs _(A/N: This is just a random surname I picked, please don't take any offence). _They were a nice enough family in the beginning, I could give them that, but after the first month their true colours began to show. They already knew young Adam's heart and soul lay in the arts in all its forms, thanks to the info in his file, and so they vowed to "man" him up and to stop his interest in these 'feminine activities' as they called it. The Mortaughs were extremely conservative and prejudiced against almost everyone except themselves. All the men in the family MUST play football or baseball, even basketball and soccer are forbidden. Music is a taboo topic and none is ever played, even though the family has plenty of CD's lying around. Poor Adam got a beating once for daring to ask why they have CD's but they never played them. He never asked them that question ever again.

When Adam's parents were still alive, he was part of the childrens' choir and theater group and regularly played the male lead (sometimes even a female if the role required it). His voice and dance moves were something extraordinary and left many a teacher in awe and his classmates either proud or noticeably jealous. Of course, after being taken in by seven different households he couldn't particapate in these activities any longer and the town he's currently staying in's school doesn't offer any artistic programmes except for the orchestra. Adam, having all that artsy blood from at least three generations running through his blood, couldn't resist auditioning for the orchestra. He was then signed the roll as the flute player.

_Next chapter: Music is my life, deal with it_

Adam faces off against his foster parents about him being in the orchestra and doing what he loves the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Music is my life, deal with it**

"Mother, Father, can I speak to you for a minute? It's about the orchestra at school" Adam yelled as he arrived home from school. "Yeah whatever, what about the stupid orchestra?" his father yelled back. Adam decided, wisely so, that it would probably be better for his voice if he were to talk at a little closer distance to his parents. "Well, I auditioned today and I am from now on going to be the official flute player" the gingerhaired young boy smiled proudly and his beautiful sky blue eyes lit up. "You did what!" his mother's tiny voice squeaked and his father's voice boomed together. "No fucking child of mine's gonna be part of that gang of freaks, you will absolutely never be part of that mess, you hear me boy!" he yelled, but Adam, having the heart and courage of a lion, bravely faced the man he was forced to call father and challenged him to a word fight that almost cost him his young life.

Adam bravely uttered the words "But you're not my real father, you can't force me what to do" and got slapped hard across his delicate right cheek for his cheekines to dare challenge his father. "How dare you say that, you ungrateful piece of shit! Who took you in, after everything we've done for you, who the fuck do you think pays for your school fees, the doctors, all those fuckers and this is the thanks I get? You should be fucking grateful that I took your f*gotty _(A/N: I hate the f-word but you have to remember this family is conservative and very much homophobic)_ ass in, if I didn't you would be living out on the streets with all that hobos and other worthless fuckers." Tears were beginning to stream down Adam's face by now, running slowly over the angry red mark on his cheek, but still the determination was strong in his eyes. He slowly stood up and again faced his still seething father. "What you crying now boy? You turning into a little pussy? " his father rained all sorts of crude things to poor Adam. "No but I'd rather be a pussy than a drunken, cruel sonofabitch who dares call him my father. You're nothing like my father, nor will you ever be!" Adam's voice raised and nobody in that household could deny that Adam has indeed a strong tenor voice deep within his little body. For the first time in his life his "father" was dethroned by a small boy and he couldn't speak for another minute. "Go to your room, you bastard child, before I kill you with my bare hands!" he yelled, and this time Adam obeyed, running like the wind and almost tripping in his haste to get away.

The following week Adam was locked in his room and barely kept alive by rations from the dinner table. His father came every night and gave him beatings that would make even the hardest of criminals be reduced to tears. Through all the torture poor Adam was subjected to, his heart remained strong and he never gave up even if it cost him his life. He didn't want to betray his biological parents's memory and their shared dream. No, he wasn't a pussy and he sure as hell wasn't going to let a sad, drunk of a man take his right to live his life from him, not without a fight. The Monday morning he was finally allowed to leave his room. His 'mother', what a sorry excuse for a woman she was to allow that drunk of a husband to savagely beat a little boy close to the point of death, she put make-up on his bruises to cover them up and told him that if anyone should ask what happened to him, he must lie. Adam didn't buy that one however and said loud and proud that he'll only lie if they were to let him be a part of the orchestra as a flute player. The parents were cornered real good and they knew it, and had no choice but to give in to Adam's request. Adam stated the following sentences that will stay with them for many years to come: "Music is my life, deal with it. I'm not your child and I will never be that. Don't try to change me, for you won't be able to. You might try to beat the music out of me, but even if you kill me you'll never get it out of me. It's in my blood for many generations and my own children will be the same, so there." After Adam's blown off some steam, his eyes shone so bright and his ginger hair was so fiery that for a moment his parents were frightened of him. "Fine, have your way. Join those f*ggots, but don't ever mention what happened to anyone at school, the police or anyone, you hear me?" his father said, with a trace of fear in him. "Yes, I hear you loud and clear you son of a bitch."

_Next chapter: Life as a geek_

Adam is officially part of the orchestra and he also joins the other sc-fi kids in the Astro Club since he was always interested in UFO's and faraway galaxies. His parents finally realize they won't be able to change him, but that still don't stop his father from leaving him alone, instead it seems to get even worse for poor Adam…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Life as a band geek**

"Okay guys, let's take it again from the top" the conductor, a young man named Brutus Oppenheimer, said to his orchestra. After the count of four, the orchestra began with the violins playing the first bars of "The Lion sleeps tonight" from the Lion King Movie, after which the various sorts of flutes such as alto and soprano played the chorus. Little Adam could easily be spotted holding his beautiful Au Los alto recorder, a magnificent flute known as having one of the most breathtaking tones in the music world, his bright ginger hair and light blue eyes making him stand out from all the rest. His talents with the Au Los also make him somewhat different from the others, even at his audition the conductor had noticed that Adam has a musical gift far beyond those of previous students. That, and the fact that young Adam has been are quite familiar with the ivory-and-brown Au Los since he had started playing it at the tender age of 5 and has been practising ever since. So he placed Adam in the orchestra and made him participate in many a concert, solo, duet or group performance. This is Adam's final year as a student at Carmello High and although he was sad to leave his musical friends behind he was pretty excited for a future as a musician (he's still hoping to become a world famous dancer, but his 'parents' restricted him to the orchestra since it was less gay) and he hadn't danced since his real parents passed away.

This year's range of concerts include a trip to perform at a Las Vegas show where the theme is…you guessed it…Elvis Presley baby! , Mama Mia, Phantom of the Opera and an African themed one with songs like 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight', 'The Click Song' by Miriam Makeba, 'Putta Putta', etc. _(A/N: The first two songs were actually part of a setlist of songs I played when I was part of the school's orchestra from 2007-2010, yes I do actually own an Au Los, beautiful instrument that one is ;). _Adam was especially eager to play the African one since it was a life-long dream of his to tour that beautiful country and sip Marula underneath the glorious African sun _(Marula is a creamy liquor made of Marula fruits that can be found in many countries in Africa, the liquor itself is made in South Africa). _After an hour of gruelling practice, Brutus called it a day and sent everyone except Adam home. "Adam, can I speak to you for a minute please". Adam broke away from his group of friends, still busy discussing the latest new single from Madonna and hurried over to his teacher. "Sure sir, what did you want to talk about?" Adam asked anxiously, hoping it wasn't bad news such as he wasn't going to tour Las Vegas or if they finally found the secret he was trying desperately to keep all these years: that he is indeed gay. He knows his friends wouldn't mind much but there's a lot of people, including his teachers and especially his foster parents that frown upon homosexuals and even stoop as low as banishing them. Thus, Adam was feeling a bit nauseous and prayed to God that his worst fears weren't about to be realized.

"Adam, what I'm about to tell you might come as a shock. Your father was taken early this morning to the local hospital after he had a tremendous heart attack. I know you were never fond of the man and I can, within reason of course, perfectly understand why you might not want to visit him. But the school gave you the week off to spend with your family and I suggest you use it. You'll be welcome to practice with us any time you like, and if you feel you need more practice, though I highly doubt, you're more than welcome to practice with me" Brutus said and was shocked when Adam said to him "I know you mean it well sir, but I'd rather not visit that man who claims to be my father whilst he has done nothing fatherly with me in the entire 5 years I've lived with them. He can die in that hospital for all I care" Adam said, his cheeks burning red with years of anger at his abusive and drunkard of a foster father. Brutus, still a little bit startled at the anger in the young man's voice then asked "Adam, are you sure? I know the man was a horrible father to you all these years, but just remember he did take you in. If it weren't for him, you could be living on the streets. And that, my dear boy, would be an absolute waste of your talents, just remember that okay" Brutus said and was surprised when he saw tears beginning to softly flow across Adam's cheeks. "I…I have to go, thank you sir for telling me about my…father…I will visit as soon as I can." "Bye Adam, you took care of yourself." Adam left and Brutus had a peculiar feeling that he won't see Adam ever again. Him, not being a superstitous man, shrugged tried to shake it off immediately but found during the following day that he couldn't…

_Next chapter: We do whatever we can do survive_

Adam visits his father in hospital and tries his hardest to support his father but after he is forced to tell them his dark secret he is chased away. Adam's need to survive drives him to take up a job as a male stripper in the city's biggest stripclub.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: We do whatever we can to survive**

**Part 1: Final Goodbye**

Adam arrived at exactly 18:04 at the hospital where his father lay fighting for his life and as calmly as possible asked the receptionist in which hall his father was. "Room 13" she said and only when she looked up she saw the emotional battle playing off on his face. "Aww you poor thing, you look like you're about to faint. Don't you want a cup of coffee or sweet tea before you visit your father?" Adam shook his head, still a bit in shock. "No thank you ma'am, I really have to get going" he said politely and took off to find the nearest security guard who could him find Room 13. He found it quite easily enough and after signing himself in as a guest, he was allowed in. When he stepped inside the room and saw the man who gave his life to booze and gave Adam beatings so cruel that he had bruises on his body for 4 months without signs of vanishing soon, looking so pale and strange with multiple tubes running over his chest and through his nose was enough to make Adam feel pity for him, almost.

"Hey Mother, I heard what happened. Is he going to be alright?" Adam asked as politely as he could master. His mother looked sharply at him and Adam would've shrunk back as he always had done as a small boy but Adam wasn't a small boy anymore, he was already 18 and stood at exactly 6 foot 1 tall and he was well built as well and learned throughout the years that his mother always had that look on her if she felt insecure. He felt the strange urge to smirk at her, now that would really unsettle her. "Where have you been, I called the school hours ago, you should've been here directly after your geek club get-together. Instead you show up 3 hours later, acting like you own the bloody place and actually have the nerve to smirk at me? Who do you think you are? Your father's dying for fuck's sake" his mother shoves her finger at his chest. There's defnitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow, Adam thought. He took his time to answer. "Mother I had a long day okay, give me a break. We're practising an hour extra every day from now on and I haven't eaten all day. Besides, I'm here now. How's he?" His mother cooled down remarkably well, again nothing new, she just likes to blow off steam when times are tough that's all. "He's gonna make it, if that's what you mean. The doctor says he just needs to take it easy from now on, no stress and absolutely no alcohol. Though I doubt the alcohol will be the hard part, you however are a different matter. This is all your fault you know, if we hadn't taken you in five years ago he would never have suffered a heart attack. Thank god you're leaving soon, just another year of your miserable ass then we're done with you forever" his mother said and Adam knew she meant every damn word of it.

"Well as it is, I'm leaving sooner anyway. See there's something I've never told anyone before, not even my best friends know of my dirty little secret" Adam grinned, slowly feeling all the pent-up guilt and loneliness slipping away. His mother just looked at him and he could see his father watching him, wordlessly egging him on. "I'm gay and I've been gay since I found out at the age of 15. How you may ask? Simple really. Whilst other guys checked out girls boobs and legs I checked out guys' asses and muscular chests. And boy did I ever enjoy the view when we have practical LO and the dressing rooms were filled with hot naked boys. Boy those were the days" Adam said and he thoroughly enjoyed their shock at his confession. His father was the first to reply "I always knew there was something weird about you when we took you in, you were into dancing and music and other f*ggoty stuff for heaven's sake." His mother soon recovered and said "Well I'll be damned, I never realised..." she trailed off. His father just laughed, but not the reassuring kind, it's the laugh of a sadist, the heart-attack clearly didn't change him. "What, you never knew? Honey the boy wore make-up when he practised his bloody music for heaven's sake, he wanted to dance, he even plays the fucking flute, how the fuck do you expect him to be straight huh?" he suddenly choked, but recovered soon enough to launch his final attack. "Just so you know boy, no son of mine'll ever be known as a f*ggot you hear me, when I get home you better be gone! I don't ever wanna see your sorry ass every again, you hear me!" he yelled, figuring he could scare Adam off. He clearly forgot that he was now dealing with a tall, strong 18-year old young man, not a scared little boy. Adam just shrugged it off and said "well, I guess we said our goodbyes then. Hope you get better soon, just know you'll never get a "get-well-soon card" from me anytime soon. Adios amigos" and turned his back on the people who treated him worse than an animal for 5 years, never to see them ever again…

After having left his foster home and making sure he's packed all his possessions (the few he has anyway), Adam made his way into the streets, in search of a new life away from all the abuse he has suffered for so many years. He had a destination in mind of course; he has been planning for months now to audition for the city's annual dance competition and he knows he's more than good enough. The only problem however was a suitable dance partner; he knew almost no one who could dance, least of all someone who could dance as good as he. Adam shrugged, oh well he could at least try for the solo department, the money's a bit less but hey money is money and he doesn't have a roof over his head anymore. Luckily, thanks to his parents' death both their life insurance policies has been paid out to his personal account and he had never touched the money. It's quite a hefty sum, more than 40 million US dollars in total. His foster parents and social workers never knew of his personal account so thankfully no withdrawals have been made by them; he himself only used the money to buy his instruments and music sheets and some clothes now and then. First things first though, he need to get himself an apartment asap, or else he'll be sleeping on the streets tonight…

**Part 2: Life as a male stripper**

Adam judged himself extremely lucky to get an apartment in Downtown at 10 o' clock in the evening, he gotta say it was quite a nice place. After settling himself in for the night, he couldn't help but wonder how his foster parents are doing, he knew he was cruel to them and although it's justified, he still feels bad about his calmness when he told them he was leaving. The following Adam awoke with a headache and he shuffled over to the shower. After having finished with the shower Adam stood in front of the full-length mirror to look at his naked self. He had accepted that he was a redhead since he was little but thanks to his foster parents made cruel insults to gingers, he had began to dispise himself. He softly traced his hand down his faint ginger coloured chest hair and millions of freckles which sprouted all over his broad chest and gently touched his nipples, feeling with a shudder his body respond to his own touch. How much he wanted someone to touch him like this, but nobody wants a ginger as a boyfriend, especially not one as weird and nerdy as him. Adam sighed before taking his hand even further down. The closer his hand got to his navel, the harder his cock got. When his hand finally found his cock, he had to steady himself against the mirror with his other hand as his hips suddenly jolted forward. Slowly he began to touch along the length of his cock and when he reached the head, a few drops of pre-come was already beginning to leak from his almost fully erect cock. His breathing began to quicken as his hand began to violently pump his cock, his beautiful eyes were closed with concentration, his kissable full lips slighty parted as he begins to groan from pleasure, and after a couple of minutes he came full and fast against the mirror. After coming down from his orgasm, Adam took a couple of deep breathes and quickly cleaned the mirror in case the landlord came to check on him. He immediately felt better, headache forgotten and head over to the kitchen, still naked, to prepare some breakfast. After hearing the doorbell rang, he quickly said "I'm coming" (no pun intended) and raced to find at least a towel to cover his still slightly wet lower half. The person, probably his new landlord (a rather plain looking yet still beautiful young woman of about 21 years of age), clearly hadn't heard him for he or she kept ringing the bloody doorbell (since having lived in the apartment for more than 10 years Adam had more than his fair share of visitors and hated that doorbell almost as much as his foster parents whom he hadn't spoken to since that last day in the hospital).

Adam sighed again, and opened the door just as the person was about to ring the bell again. The 'person' was indeed his landlord, a young woman who recently (two weeks ago) bought the apartment building from the previous landlord, an old woman who always seemed to complain about everything and only tolerated Adam's "gay lifestyle" because he looked so much like her son and he was always polite and decent with her. Kinda ironic that they turned out to be such good friends during the last few years when she hated him so much in the beginning; every Sunday afternoon he would bring food over to her apartment where they would eat together and she would tell him all the dirty little secrets of her other tenants. She loved him as if he was her own flesh and blood and he missed her dearly.

The young woman was clearly taken aback to see him in only his towel and tried very hard not to stare at him. This amused Adam greatly of course and he welcomed her in so that she could feel a bit more comfortable around him. This young woman with her long brown hair and bright sea green eyes fascinates him; she never seems to smile at anything and is always fidgeting with her hands and she's also extremely uncomfortable around men for some reason, a failed relationship maybe? Jessica looked nervously around his apartment and seemed pleased that he at least hadn't broken anything, unlike the couple who lives next door, what a bunch of mean-spirited people they were. The man flirted endlessly with her whilst the woman kept glaring at her. All the neighbors complain about them, thankfully the last tenant on the list was Adam. There was something about him that she didn't quite get, he made her feel uncomfortable but not in the same way as men generally did, no it was more a feeling than anything else. That feeling Jessica felt must be terminated as soon as possible before Adam founds out about her fantasies of him. Jessica defended herself though with the fact that he's simply the most beautiful thing on two legs and since he's gay and single (everyone knows he's gay, it's kinda hard to miss) she's allowed to fantasize after a man, isn't she? After all, she never had a reason to do so before since all the men she dated were a bunch of womanizing misfits, hot hunks yeah but she's fed up with tall, dark and handsome men or blondes and brunettes even, this time she's ready for a redhead. She knows their known for their sometimes unpredictable tempers but she also knows they're the best in bed. And she's willing to bet half of her salary as a teacher that Adam's definitely someone to have in their beds in those cold, lonely nights. If only…

"Hey Jess, you want a couple of coffee or anything? I've just finished breakfast…" Adam trailed off when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to him. She jolted awake, blushed and said "Yes, that'll be nice thank you" and followed him cautiously to the kitchen. For the love of God woman, why are you so afraid of me, Adam thought to himself. She sat down on one of the comfortable bar stools he had bought recently while he busies himself with the coffee. "So what brings you to my humble apartment young Jessica?" Adam asked, hoping she would warm up to him. Jessica put the notepad she'd been carrying with her on the kitchen table and took out a pen. "Well I've compiled a document in which I put in all my tenants details and work times, just for in case, you know. I've been to everyone except you. So if you could please help me I would greatly appreciate it." Adam came to stand next to her and grabbed the pen. "Just tell me where I need to sign, you can question me whilst I make the coffee." Jessica was even more taken aback as he stood so close to her that she could smell his cologne as a fresh wave of vanilla roll of his body. She noticed that he has faint ginger hair all over his big chest and millions of freckles well everywhere, even a couple in his neck. She was so overcome with his closeness and his half naked beauty so close to her that she almost fainted. She took a deep breath and sighed. Adam picked up on it of course and asked "What's wrong honey, you don't feel alright?" Jessica was touched by his concern and smiled apologetically at him. "No I'm okay, just a little bit tired is all. It's been a long day full of rude tenants." Adam smirked at that. "Yep, you can say that again, especially the ones next door. I hope I don't count as a rude tenant?" he smiled, but Jessica sensed a hint of something, flirtatiousness maybe? Was the man of her dreams finally flirting with her? She certainly hoped so. After having finished their coffee and answering questions, Jessica left with the promise that she would visit him at the strip club where he's currently working. Adam was surprised to learn that she had friends who danced there, he kinda figured her to be all prim and proper, not at all someone who visits strip clubs. He'll work out a sexy dance especially for her…

**Part 3: Club Eros**

Adam develop a dance routine especially for Jessica that he knows will make her develop intense feelings for him, he definitely hadn't missed the appreciative glances she threw at his half naked body. Adam smirked as he remembered how she blushed beetroot red when he 'accidentally' nudged her whilst they were busy with the questions she had compiled. He knew he was gay but there's something about this girl that draws him to her and he's got the feeling that she feels the same way about him…

_21:15 Club Eros_

Jessica knew she was late but damn it wasn't her fault that her friends take ages to apply their makeup. She sighed, showed her VIP pass Adam gave to her and made her way into the club. The moment she stepped in pulses of sound waves hit her as the DJ in charge played the latest club banger from Skrillex _(A/N: I'm a huge fan of dubstep and Skrillex as well as Nero happens to be my favs ;) _named 'Reptile'. Jessica danced along with her friends until she saw Adam near the far, beckoning to her. She nearly fainted again when she saw what Adam was wearing. He had on a black tank top which clearly showed off those strong muscles and a pair of extremely tight black skinny jeans, she almost choked when she saw the more-than-visible eggplant sized bulge in his pants. "Hi Adam, uhm how've you been?" Jessica asked nervously, trying desperately not to gaze downwards. The man was hung like a horse for heaven's sake! Is it even legal have such a large cock? Trying to hide her embarrassment, Jessica asked for a drink and tried not to look at Adam without blushing. "Uhm so Jess, are you ready for my special dance?" Adam asked, and she saw that he was nervous. What's he so nervous about? He's a professional stripper, he's supposed to be used to performing in front of people, unless he's nervous stripping in front of only one person? Must be. "Yeah sure, lead the way. I can't wait to see what my favourite tenant is capable of" she smiled and Adam took her arm and lead her to a special booth were only the most talented of dancers/strippers perform their solo acts.

The booth was beautifully decorated with red and purple drapings and in the middle was a stripper pole. "Uhm Jess, I have to get dressed for this, I will only take 2 minutes tops so make yourself comfortable." Adam gestured at a beautiful antique chair in the corner of the booth. "Sure Adam" Jessica smiled at him and sat in the chair, contemplating her unusual surrounding. After exactly two minutes Adam made his appearance and once again he stole her breath: he was wearing a pair of cowboy boots, those extra tight black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt and a red scarf around his neck oh and a cowboy hat on his head. "Oh my God, Adam you look so hot, I mean different" she blushed. Adam smiled that dangerous smile of his, the one that makes her feel like he pays attention only to her and her alone. "Thanks babe, and now you better sit back and enjoy the show." He made his way to the pole and turned on the stereo, playing one of her fav songs by Calvin Harris "Feels so close" remix by Nero and started to slowly swing around the pole. She gasped as Adam started to grind his gorgeous lean hips against the pole and suddenly he was in front of her. He held her eyes as he slowly started taking off his shirt, and when he finally took it off he tied her one hand to the chair. He then took of his scarf and bind her other hand so that she's unable to escape his ultimate torture of seduction. He smiled wickedly at her and turned around so that she could appreciate his manly beauty from behind. His back was strong and broad and covered in hundreds of freckles and when her eyes caught the curve of his oh so beautiful ass she wanted nothing more than to kiss and finger his tight ass. Adam turned his head around and smirked when he saw that she was clearly interested in him. He then moved again towards the pole where he slid up and down with his hand on his crotch, his back to the pole. Jess, having never seen something so deliciously sexy before, began to moan at the sight. "Do you like what you see baby girl? You'll like me even more when I'm only in my underwear" he licked his lips and she can see his razor sharp canines "Oh baby bite me" Jess muttered out loud and in an instant Adam was on top of her and straddling her lap. "Your wish will be my command" he breathes in her ear and gently bites her ear before kissing down towards a sensitive spot in her neck where he bites down hard. "Oh Adam" she moans and arches her body towards his. Adam then began to suck on the sweet spot in her neck, making her respond even greater to him. He then quickly pulls away and gazed in her eyes, panting slightly. Something greater than either one of them imagined, a great rush of sexual attraction or love even, drew their faces to one another. When their lips were barely a centimeter apart, Jessica made the first move and gently inched closer to close the distance between their trembling lips. Adam responded almost immediately and entered her mouth with his tasty tongue. After an intense make-out session Adam suddenly stopped and began to unbuckle his belt, with Jessica panting heavily from the intensity of his kisses. "Adam w-what are you doing?" she yelps as Adam suddenly shuts her up with a rough kiss. "I'm gonna make you mine babygirl, I wanna make you scream my name and admit to me that your only mine" he growled against her lips. His left hand began to dwell all over her body and he starts to rip of her shirt and bra whilst his other hand digs into the front of his open pants to take out the very object of Jess's desire. "Adam I want you so badly in me right now, please hurry baby" she mumbled, lost in the pleasure of Adam's rough yet gentle searching kisses down to her breasts. He gently bites her nipples, making her scream out of pleasure whilst his hands make short work of both their pants and threw them to the floor. For a few minutes all they did was stare at each other's naked bodies and then Adam gently climbed back into her lap, wrapped his one right hand around the base of his trembling giant whilst steadying himself with his other against her hips to slowly enter her. When he's giant cock was already an inch inside of her, she began to moan and mumble his name for he was big and although only the tip of him was in her body it was already beginning to get painful. "Adam, can you stop for a couple of seconds please, it hurts so much" she begs and Adam stopped, not before entering another inch of course. "Can you take it a little slower please, you're humongous and I've never done this before" she pleaded to him. Adam smiled that loving smile of his and said "Sure babygirl, I'm still learning as well. You're the first girl I've ever tried making love with so please tell me if I'm hurting you too much" and gently kissed her trembling lips to call her down. Just when she was ready for him to fully enter her they got brutally interrupted by one of the other male strippers. "Oh my fucking word, what the fuck are you doing to that girl! You're gonna be so in trouble Adam, do you know you could go to jail for jacking off with a minor, and I thought you were gay!" the guy yelled and ran off to presumably find the club manager. "Oh no oh no oh no!" Adam moaned and pulled himself out of her and began to untie her. "Oh Adam, don't tell me their gonna fire you? Why did that guy say I'm a minor, can't he see I'm over 21 the idiot! Thanks" she said when he gave her her clothes and they began to get dressed. "I hope you're not in trouble Adam" she said and gently hugged him. "It's okay Jess, if they fire me I'll just work somewhere else." They stood side by side, Adam's strong arm around her waist, as if he's trying to protect her. The idiot young man and the club manager made their appearance and last named said what both Adam and Jess expected him to: that Adam was to be fired for frolicking with a minor whilst he was supposed to be doing his job and if he refused to obey that he will be escorted by the security guards from the premises. "So young man, what do you have to say for youself?" Adam calmly replied "Sir I accept that you fired me on the basis that I was "frolicking" as you called it with my client. She is however, not a minor, she's already 21 years of age and the club allows visits from 18 year olds" he smirked at that one, but continued. "Jess here is my girlfriend and she's been living with me for a couple of months now so if I get the chance to strip for my girl at work and get the urge to fuck her senseless, that's our business, not the club's. Besides, didn't Brandon here get in trouble for fucking a 15 year old boy, I just wonder this: how come I get fired for fucking a full grown woman and this boy here gets it on with a boy almost old enough to be my son and gets away with it?" Adam took Jess's hand and walked away, but stopped at the entrance of the booth to say this "Well I've had a pleasure working for ya guys, but I'm actually glad this happened, now I can finally go work at a place I've always wanted to, a place where people can truly appreciate my dance skills from up close, without the fear of being inappropriately touched by some sadistic men or women." Adam then walked out of the club he's always secretly despised and took with him the girl of his dreams. Not a bad night, not a bad night at all…

Chapter 5: I wanna be a Chippendale!

_After Adam quit his job as a male stripper he decides to follow his dream and audition for the Dancing Kings, a group of young Chippendales. He also tries to charm Jessica to become his girlfriend after their first failed attempt at making love in the club. Since Adam's a gay men and has never "done it" with a girl and she's a virgin, they go shopping for some dirty romance novels so that they can do some role play to make it easier on them both. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 1: Memories **

A week went by after the interesting incident at the club, and since then Adam and Jess barely spoke to one another except to say good morning and good night. It was a rather awkward incident for them both, for obvious reasons of course. Jessica tried to avoid him at all cost, but she couldn't avoid the dreams she of him, dreams were they continue their mating game in the club. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he felt when he on top of her, the way he tasted, the way he kissed, and most importantly how incredibly big and hard he felt when he was inside of her. She shuddered as she remember the amount of pain and pleasure she felt at that moment, and it was only the tip of the iceberg, she can't even begin to imagine how it would feel if he were to completely own her. Jess sighed, it would never happen. They have barely said 10 words to each other since it happened, it's miracle he hasn't moved out yet. A sudden flash of pain tore across her chest and she began to cry for she was falling hard and fast for her gay but incredibly handsome tenant and she knew he would never truly want her as his…

Meanwhile back in Adam's apartment, he was experiencing the same pain as Jess, for he too realized that what he first saw as just lust in fact the beginning of true love. He found that he couldn't fall asleep at night without having intense dreams of making love with her in the club, but the place he most longed for her to be is in his bed, sleeping with his arms protectively around her. Adam was a wealthy man but since nobody but him (and the bank of course) knew of this and because he was quite well-known for his "dancing talents" he had to find a job, as in ASAP. He recently read of a group of Chippendales who calls themselves the "Dancing Kings" who was urgently in need of a new member and because he was a huge fan of all things manly (he wasn't gay for nothing) he knew this was his calling. And now that he know exactly how much Jessica loves male strippers (she sure didn't mind having him inside of her, he smirked as he remembered her screaming his name so beautifully), he knew that this was the way he was gonna charm her to be his lover…

**Part 2: The audition**

The following day Adam got together the sexiest outfit he had in his closet and his CV and drove to the building where the auditions are already taking place. He was amazed at how many young men were auditioning, the majority at least 7 years his junior. He was already 30 years old, how the hell is he supposed to be competing against these young guys? He'll never have a chance against them. Stop it Adam, he scowled himself, you've made it this far and this is the way you're gonna win your woman's heart, don't you dare turn back now. He took a deep breath and walked in the door to face the judges…

Adam was pleased to see that the judges were half female, half male, which means that he'll get sympathy from the females because he's a ginger and wagging tongues from the males because he know his body will definitely get their attention. "Good morning young man, please present us your name, your age and the reason for your audition" one of the females asked, a woman clearly in her early forties. She was definitely going to be his ticket in for she was sympathetic, yet strict and Adam could see she was impressed that he was a ginger. "Good morning. My name is Adam Lambert, I am 30 years old' a murmur of voices could be heard as the judges spoke to each other, clearly they were not expecting a older man, "and the reason for my audition is that it's been a lifelong dream of mine to be either a dancer or a Chippendale, I've got the skills and the training for I've worked for almost 10 years in various strip clubs." A few minutes of silence passed as the judges decided whether they truly wanted him, one of the men cleared his throat and said "You may show us what moves you've learned so far, we actually wanted somebody a little, well younger, but if you've got the right moves then you're our man. The fact that you're a natural redhead will actually not count against you; we've actually had requests coming in from women and men alike who are desperate for a sexy ginger like yourself to entertain them. Something about the flames of desire they lit up with their hair or something like that" he chuckles but then turned serious again. "You may show us your moves young man." Adam took centre stage and began to slowly twirl his hips round and round whilst unbuttoning his shirt, he grinned when the judges made noises of approval. He threw his shirt to the female judge he like so much then began unbuttoning his pants whilst still swirling his hips seductively. The moment his pants dropped the floor and he was only standing in his black jocks, all the judges said together "He's our boy, no need to search any further!" Adam smirked because he knew they more than just impressed with the mega sized bulge in his jocks, they loved it! He could see the female judges both blushed beetroot red and the men were moving uncomfortably trying to hide their own arousals. "Well young man, it seems we've found a replacement for Kevin, you can give all your contact details to Spacey there at the front desk. It pleases us all to no end just how gifted you are, you'll definitely be a welcome asset to us" his favourite judge said and therefore dismissed him. Adam gave his details and during his drive home he impulsively decided to buy Jessica a bunch of flowers, chocolates and a white gold necklace with blue stones that would surely convince her of his attraction towards her…

**Part 3: I wanna be a Chippendale**

Jessica was just busy settling in with Fifty Shades of Grey by E.l James when the doorbell rang. It was 19:34 and she sure as hell wasn't expecting anybody to visit her. Her heart started racing faster and faster, what if it was HIM! Or it could be someone else, just dropping her mail off that usually end up at the Marshalls' apartment for some unexplainable reason, yeah maybe it was just Frank dropping off her mail, she told herself. She got up, not before bookmarking her place in the book, she just busy with a really steamy part and couldn't wait to get back, oh how she wished that Adam could do that with her! "Who is it?" She nearly fainted when she heard that all-too familiar voice say "Hey Jess, it's me Adam. I was wondering if I could visit you for a while?" he sounded so shy that she couldn't help but allow him in. When she saw him however she couldn't help but gasp for he was dressed in all black, wearing the same tight black pants that accentuated his hot ass so perfectly, he also wore a new black shirt with embroidery detail with the first 3 buttons unbuttoned and a skull necklace around his neck. "Sure Adam, come in" she smiled nervously at him and when he walked past her, she could smell his vanilla fragrance, her favourite smell in the world and when she sneaked a peek to his crotch she almost fainted when she saw how aroused he was, he definitely wasn't just here for a social visit, he was a man with a plan. "Oh baby" she thought, "I'll be more than happy to fall in with whatever he's planning to do with me." Adam made himself comfortable in the chair she was sitting in and he picked up her book. "Hmm Fifty Shades of Grey, that's a great book. Where in the book are you right now?" he said and found the bookmark. "Oh my, you must be enjoying this part" he winked and read out the steamy scene out loud for her enjoyment. When he finished he asked Jess if she wanted to sit on his lap because he missed her so much. Jessica couldn't believe her luck, he actually missed her! "Sure Adam" she said and climbed into his waiting lap. Immediately he drew her towards him, resting her head against his strong shoulders. They sat like that for a couple of minutes and when Adam decided he's had enough silence and decided to tell her of his job. "Hey honey, I have something I need to tell you." She looked up to his face and was overcome with the sudden desire to stroke his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Sure Adam, you know you can tell me anything." "Well you know I was fired from the club after we.." he trailed off, blushed but continued anyway "but I've recently auditioned as a Chippendale for the group the Dancing Kings and I got the job even though I'm a ginger and a little bit older than the person they were searching for" he smiled at her, a look of pride on his face. "Aww Adam, I'm so glad for you. It doesn't surprise me in the least that you got the job, I mean you've got dance moves that can put many of those younger boys to shame, plus you're sexy as hell too" she blushed when she realized what she said out loud.

He lowered his face towards her and when their lips where once again less than inch from another he said "You really mean it?" Adam said in his husky voice. Jess bit her lip and took a leap of faith when she nodded and gently closed the distance between their lips. They closed their eyes as they began to deepen the kiss, moaning softly at the pleasure. Adam gently pulled Jess tighter against his broad chest and she responded by circling her arms around his neck. After a few minutes of kissing, Jess put a stop to it by gently pushing herself a bit away from him and laid her head on his shoulder. Adam, concerned, gently put his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead. "Hey you okay baby girl?" he asked and was relieved when she smiled at him. "Yeah I'm fine Adam, more than fine actually. I've never been this happy before" she said and snuggled against his neck. She breathed in his delicious scent, that yummy vanilla she knew she couldn't get enough of and gently kissed him in neck; of all the men she's seen in her life she's never met a man with such a beautiful strong neck before. Adam moaned and began to slowly grind his lower body against hers, and Jess responded by biting his neck, making Adam pant even faster. "Baby girl, what are you doing to me?" he asked and flopped himself over and on top of her. He gazed lovingly in her eyes and began taking off his shirt with Jessica's eyes never leaving his for even a second. As soon as he lost his shirt, Jess began taking off her top and bra whilst Adam was busy ridding himself of his pants and underwear. When they were both naked they took a couple of minutes to admire each other's naked bodies. It was Adam who made the first move and lowered himself onto her, slowly kissing first her lips, neck and moving down to her breasts, making turns to suck on each nipple before moving down towards her navel where he took his time licking and sucking her navel. Then he slowly parted her legs and moved his head further down, kissing and licking every bit of skin, making her moan his name our loud.

When he reached her womanhood, he first kissed the insides of her thighs, then slowly breathed onto her womanhood, making her shiver from excitement. Then he made her scream when he entered her with his tongue, slowly driving himself deeper into her whilst steadying himself by grabbing her thighs. As he went deeper, licking at the muscles in her womanhood and sucking on her clitoris, she began to pant and when she felt something deep inside her body respond to him, she grabbed his hair, pulling him even deeper inside. "Adam, I ..think..I'm gonna..gonna..Ahh.. come" she screamed as she felt the first waves of orgasm hit her body, making her buckle against his face, but he's holding her firmly down and when she's beginning to slow down, he pulled out tongue and licked her clean before lying on top of her shaking body, holding her in his strong arms and gently stroking her so that she'll relax. After a couple of minutes she stopped shaking, sighed and stroked through Adam's chest hair. "Baby" Adam said as he felt her relax in his arms. "Hmm Addy?" she mumbled, not wanting to disturb this blissful moment they had shared. "Baby, how do you feel? I mean, I hope I didn't hurt you or anything? I've never done this before.." he trailed off. "Jess smiled at him, kissed his chest and replied "Baby you didn't hurt me. You've given me more pleasure than I've ever experienced in my entire life. I never knew it would feel so damn good, I can't wait for you to do it again" she blushed at the last part, and buried her face in his chest. "I'm glad you liked it so much baby, don't worry, we'll be doing it more often than you think" his voice was suddenly deep and husky, and full of dark, sexual promises. "For know, I think we'd better go to bed, we're gonna need some sleep for what I'm planning for us tomorrow."

**Part 4: Morning lovin'**

The next morning found Jessica awaking in the arms of the sexiest man she's ever met. He was still asleep, so Jess took the time to study his deliciously sexy body. She moved closer to kiss his cheeks, his soft lips, his neck and moved down towards his hardened nipples, sucking on gently. She stopped when he stirred suddenly, but continued when she saw he was still asleep. She then moved further down towards his magnificent cock, which she could see was already standing proudly upright, all ten inches of it. Her mouth as she breathed over the head and she was pleased to see pre-come already leaking out of his cock. She smiled before gently licking off the pre-come, then moved lower to his balls, licking the length all the way down. She then licked both his balls before taking turns sucking them. She enjoyed the feeling and smell of Adam so much that she began opening his legs so that she could truly appreciate him. She then stopped playing his balls, gave his cock a quick kiss then moved down towards his tight hole. Oh my gosh, she thought, his ass looks so damn good! She growled inwardly and moved down where she opened up his oh so tight ass with her hands and licked and sucked at his tiny pink hole, desperately trying to open him up for her. She heard Adam beginning to moan, but continued to work him open. The boy's gonna get a wonderful waking up present and she's gonna make damn sure he enjoys it! She then slowly inserted her tongue, enjoying the feeling of his tight muscles dragging her deeper inside his hot body. "Oh baby whatcha doing to me?" Adam moaned as he began to writhe around, waves of pleasure hitting him hard and fast. Jess just smiled as she stabbed at the sweet spot in his ass with her tongue, making him arch his back in pleasure. "Oh my gosh, do that again baby girl" he yelped, as she continued torturing him with her tongue. Suddenly she pulled out and Adam whimpered when he felt her warm tongue leaving his needing body. Jess moved back up to his aching cock and gave it a long lick from the base to the head, making Adam scream in pleasure. "Oh gosh, are you gonna give me a blowjob baby?" he whimpered. "Oh yes" he moaned as she began sucking on the head of his cock, slowly taking it as deep as she can for her first time. "Oh yes baby, take it deeper, suck me off, oh fuck yes" he moaned and mumbled senselessly as she continued to suck and lick him. He grabbed her head and began to ride her mouth, forcing her to deep throat him. She could feel him pulsing inside of her mouth and throat and knew he was dangerously close to coming in her mouth. She couldn't wait to taste his man seed when it explodes out of his cock, and within seconds her wish was granted. He came hard and fast, his hips moving feverishly fast. When she swallowed him she was more than pleased by how delicious he tasted, so incredibly sweet and bitter at the same time. When he came down from his orgasm, Jess took his flaccid and baby soft cock out her mouth and went to lay on top him, gently stroking his chest to calm him down. "Good morning Adam, how do you feel?" she quietly asked him. Adam took a couple of minutes to compose himself and replied "I feel like I'm flying through the skies with you by my side baby girl, oh good morning to you too". He smiled lovingly at her and kissed her in her hair. "Well after that wonderful wake up I'm desperately in need of a shower, care to join me honey?" he winked and Jess replied "Hmm yes, you're a little uh wet down there" she blushed. He laughed "Yeah not that I mind, I definitely wouldn't mind waking up like that every now and then, come on, let's go clean up and grab some breakfast at that lovely coffee shop down the street."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 1: Showertime fun

After Adam's fabulous wake-up call courtesy of Jess, they giggled like a couple of teenagers all the way to the shower. As soon as the water turned on, they looked deep into each other's eyes, blue meets blue, and jumped each other. Adam, who was physically much bigger than her, pushed her back-first into the shower wall, making her cry out of pain. His mouth came down ferociously on hers, silencing her screams. She eventually gave in, and accidentally bit his lower lip out of shock when he cupped her ass and pushed one of his fingers inside, not even gentle at that. She tore away her lips from his as he began to insert another finger, whilst rubbing her ass cheek with his other hand, slowly prying her more and more open for him. "Oh Adam it hurts so much, please stop" she breathed heavily and bit his shoulder hard when he pushed her up against the wall, through her leg over his waist and pushed in two more fingers and began to slowly pump them inside of her. She couldn't take the agonizing pain anymore and tried to claw and bite her way out of his embrace, but Adam was too strong and she was trapped in between his broad chest and the shower wall. "Adam you're hurting me" she screamed and began to cry, for she couldn't believe the lovely man with his piercing blue eyes whom she fell so wildly in love with was the same man who was savagely prying open her tiny hole with his large fingers. "Shh baby girl, you'll start to feel real good in a minute" Adam softly said in her ears, his long and strong fingers still pumping inside of her. He winced when she replied by scratching his chest with her nails. "How could you do this to me, I thought you like me!" she cried against his chest, feeling so helpless. Then something slowly started to happen: she began to feel a strange warmth coming from deep down where Adam's fingers were and she had the strange feeling of wanted him to pump harder and faster with his fingers. It's starting to feel so good, the same feeling as last night when he ate her out. She stopped fighting him and gave in to the now pleasurable sensations vibrating through her body. "Oh Adam, please don't stop, oh yes" she moaned and licked all over his chest, instinctively searching for his nipples to suck on. "Fuck me harder Adam, please please' she moaned and screamed when his fingers found a spot in her body she never knew existed and pushed even deeper inside. She could feel an intense orgasm building in her body and muffled her screams of pain and pleasure by biting, licking and kissing Adam's strong neck. Adam felt her pushing herself up and down on his fingers and knew she was close to coming, hell he was hard rock by now (twice in one morning, not that he's complaining). "Baby I'm close to coming, please don't stop, it feels so damn good" she cried out his name when she come and after she rode out her orgasm she fell limply on chest. By now the water was beginning to turn cold, but neither of them noticed. Adam slowly slipped his fingers out her body and gave her butt a gentle squeeze before starting to kiss her cheeks before moving down to seize her trembling lips. He whispered against her lips "I'm so sorry I hurt you baby girl, but this was the quickest way. If I were to have my giant cock in your tiny hole whilst you were still a virgin you'd never forgive me, trust me. It'll hurt so much and you might bleed if were to have anal sex before I get you used to my …" he trailed off, feeling a blush spreading on his cheeks when felt her gently caressing his chest, "It's okay Adam, I knew it would hurt the first time, just didn't realize it felt so good after the pain's over." She smiled back at him and his heart leaped when he saw the pure love in her eyes. He leaned down again and kissed her tenderly. "Honey, I'm getting really hungry now so let's get a move on, that bacon, eggs and toast breakfast with that delicious coffee aren't gonna wait any longer." She giggled when he pulled a puppy dog face on her, which looked so much cuter and sexier on him than on any other man. If he was going to keep this up she's gonna be the one who'll jump him first this time. "Okay Addy, since you insist. Why we dry each other off and then go eat there, I've only been there once though so I don't know what's on the menu." He smiled at the thought of drying off her deliciously curvy body, now he's one step closer to making her his, he definitely cannot wait for that day…

Part 2: Sex education

After their more than delicious breakfast Adam insisted that they make a trip to the local bookstore named Giovanni's Treasure Chest, named after some other very important person who did something remarkable like opening the very first hospital there or something. Jessica was so excited for she was a bookworm herself and couldn't wait to see whether she and Adam share the same favourite authors (and not just the same bed). Apparently they did for they both dived towards the racks containing some of the best works from Nora Roberts, John Grisham, Stephen King, Lee Child, Nicholas Sparks, Jack Higgins and Val McDermid. Things became quite interesting when they both got the books they wanted and Adam nudged her towards the erotic section. Oh she mouthed and she could see Adam smirking at her. "What's so funny Adam? You brought me to the naughty section, why?" she asked, wondering why he has that naughty look in his eyes; the last time she saw it was last night right before he… "Honey, I have an idea and before you say I'm crazy, just hear me out okay." He put his hands on her arms to prove his point. "Okay, go on, just make it quick, the shop's gonna close in less than 15 minutes (these people obviously don't like doing too much business in the mornings, Jess mused) and I still have to pay for mine." He smiled at her sassiness, gosh he's falling in love with her a little more every minute he spend with her.

"Well since you're still technically a virgin" he winked at her, making her blush, "and I've never made love to a woman before I figured we could use a little literary inspiration from the written world's greatest erotic novels to you know, make it a little less uncomfortable when we, do it." He ended with a little sigh, and Jessica's heart went out to him. She might feel uncomfortable because she's innocent (well not that much after what she did to him this morning) but he has it much worse since he's gay and might feel even more overwhelmed by the suddenness of their strange relationship. "So let's quickly pick out the naughtiest bunch we can find, anything except those with threesome, foursomes and shit, ignore those, I'm not sharing that hot body of yours with anyone." Jess was surprised to see how serious he was when he said that. "You mean it Adam? You care about me that much that you don't want to share me? That's so sweet!" she threw her arms around him and hugged his big body tightly to hers. Adam cleared his throat and loosened her arms around him. "Baby we need to hurry, the shop's gonna close any minute now, they sure as hell ain't gonna wait on us" he said. "Sure Adam" she smirked at him and together they went on their chase for some dirty novels. When they finally finished the shopped out couple went to the coffee shop for some refreshments and headed home (to Adam's apartment this time) to start indulging in some naughty reading.

A week went by and by that time they've finished reading most of the novels they bought and together they made a list of all the positions, sex toys and freaky places to do it in they were going to try out. Adam even stocked up on his favourite brand of condoms (Durex Ultrathin) and lube whilst Jess bought sexy new silk underwear that was sure as hell gonna turn him on. They decided on impulse to start "practising" when Adam started kissing up thighs just when she was busy reading a particularly naughty novel. "Oh baby that feels so good, I want you inside of me, I want you to fuck me hard like there's no tomorrow" she moaned out loud as Adam began to take off her panties. He kissed her womanhood, then licked his way into her centre. She gently pulled him off her and he looked confused and so much like a hurt puppy to her. "Baby when I said I wanted to feel you inside me I was talking about your oversized cock Adam, not that I don't want your tongue… Come here and give me a kiss you bad boy" he obeyed and kissed her tenderly on her lips. She gently pulled him against her and they made out furiously for a couple of minutes before she broke the kiss. "Okay Adam, here's what we're gonna do. You'll be the male lead and I'll be the female. He's a strong, sexy man like yourself that gets dominated by his girlfriend, me," she points to herself and smiled seductively at him. "Okay, you, lay down on your back, take off your shirt and put your hands in the air, yes like that," she quickly handcuffed him to the bed. Adam looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, "Baby, w-where did you get those?" he gulped as she slowly started taking off her bra. She was so beautiful and within minutes she would be his, this was becoming to be the best day ever in his young life! She suddenly jumped onto his large body and started kissing and biting him furiously all over his chest, making him moan out loud when she started to suck on his pink nipples. "Oh my goodness, what are you doing to me?" he wailed as she began to move downwards, taking off his boxers to reveal his large erection. "Did I say you could speak Adam, no I did not. Keep quiet or I won't give you a blow-job, you hear me?" He nodded for he desperately wanted, no needed her mouth caressing him down there, for he was aching with need and was ready to come at the slightest touch. She smiled and said seductively, "Now you be a good boy and I'll give you the ride of your life, I promise you, after I'm done I give you permission to do whatever you want with me," That will certainly shut him, she smirked and began to slowly lick the shaft of his large cock, softly massaging his balls to torture him even further. She then began to softly sock on the head, revelling on how delicious he tasted down there. Slowly but surely, she began to take him in deeper, still massaging him, but when he was ready to release his seed, she took him out of her mouth, making poor Adam moan from the trapped tension in his body. "Trust me Adam, what I'm gonna do next will make you an even happier man, I guarantee that." She winked at him, moved upwards so that she sat on his waist, and slowly started playing with his throbbing erection. She lifted herself off him a little and slowly inserted his large cock into her wet womanhood, stopping every so often to adjust to his monstrous size. When he was fully inside her she rested on his stomach, before slowly thrusting him into her, digging her fingernails into his waist to keep her from screaming, the pain was terrible, he was just too big for her! She bit her lip and kept her pace, but she wished that the pain would stop, he was hurting her so badly! But as soon as the pain reached its climax she started to feel pleasure seeping in, and she realized the faster she thrust his large member into her, the more pleasure she experienced. Soon she felt a burst of something hot and liquidy spurting inside of her and she instinctively knew that it was Adam's seed buried deep within her. She felt her body gave out underneath when she came, Adam's name leaving her lips with a scream.

When she gathered herself she began to un-cuff him from the bed, and the moment Adam was free he jumped, his large body trapping her much smaller frame underneath him. She was completely defenceless against him, and when he began pounding inside of her, she had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming. She had only just lost her virginity to him, so being made love to so early after that was quite painful. Adam eventually seemed to realize that he was hurting her, for he began to slow down his thrusts and softly kiss her neck. "I'm so sorry baby girl, I forgot you were a virgin, I hope I didn't hurt you too much" he whispered in her ear. When he found her lips, he kissed her tenderly and when he broke free they stared deep into each other's eyes, the love they had for one another visible in the other's eyes. They held each other's gaze the entire time they made love, breaking eye contact only to scream out each other's name when they came. Adam collapsed his tired body onto hers, panting heavily after the intense ride. When he recovered he gently slipped out of her limp body and carefully cradled her in his arms, protecting her small body from unseen elements that might try and take her away from him. Together they slept in each other's arms until the next morning. Jess woke up first and smiled when she saw his beautiful face so close to hers. She gently stroke the curves of his cheek, his lovely neck and stopped at his soft, full manly lips. She moved closer and touched her lips to his, enjoying the warmth and delicious taste of them. Adam soon woke up and although a bit sleepy, he quickly dominated the kiss. Jess giggled and pushed him off her and said, "Baby, let's continue in the shower, we're both a little dirty from last night," she winked at him and laughed when he tickled her in the ribs. "Adam, stop it, I'm ticklish there!" He stopped, but not before he kissed her on her soft breasts. "Fine with me, let's hurry, I'm hungry as a lion here!"

Part 3: The past eventually catches up with you

After living a marvellous 3 months together with Adam in his apartment, Liz had never thought life would be this perfect. She had never in her life imagined that she would fall in love with anybody, and here she was living together with the man of her dreams. It got even better when he gave her a free VIP ticket to one of The Dancing Kings' exclusive shows in a far off city. She was so excited, she haven't seen him dancing as a Chippendale yet for she waited for him to make the first move. And now, he finally did! The show was scheduled for next week and Adam was already there since they had to do interviews, sound checks and practice their moves for the upcoming shows. Jess arranged for two weeks' leave since she wanted to spend as much time with Adam as possible, maybe they could explore the hotel rooms over there and check out whose beds are the best. When she met with Adam however she sensed that something was wrong for he seemed tensed and hadn't asked at all how her how her day was so far. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" Adam avoided her eyes and instead said, "Nothing, it's nothing. Let's just go to our hotel okay?" She looked at him oddly and said, "Sure, Adam." That night they slept in the same bed but where he usually had his arms around her, he slept with his back to her. Though Jess could tell he was only pretending to sleep, something bad must've happened while he was here to make him act so indifferent to her, she thought. She'll have to get the truth out of him tomorrow, or else they'll have the worst two weeks of their lives. Maybe he's just tired and stressed out for the show…

Jess was right in a way for after a good night's sleep Adam was more or less himself, but instead of his usual sexy good morning kisses, he gave her an absentminded peck on the cheek. She frowned at him, something was wrong, and she intended to get to the bottom of it, come hell or high water. "Adam, what's wrong? Did something happen to you whilst you were here, before I arrived?" He turned around, painfully slowly and said in a quiet voice, "It's nothing, Jessica. Just leave it please." She walked towards him and softly placed her hand on his shoulder, darn it why does the man have to be so tall! "Adam, it's okay, whatever it is, you can trust me. You know that don't you?" He looked at and for a moment she thought he was actually going to tell her what's bothering him, but that moment was short lived for he whispered a "Sorry" before he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Jess standing there, staring in hurt confusion at the door. Why don't he trust her, surely it couldn't be that bad, could it?

That evening the first show took place but Jess wasn't nearly in the mood to support Adam at this point, he hadn't talked to her all day, so he can go to hell for all she cared, she figured. She almost had a heart attack when her phone rang, and was angry the moment she heard Adam's voice, "Adam, why the fuck are you calling me? Leave me alone, why don't you!" she could hear him gasp, and thought, good for you, now you're getting your own medicine back! "Jessie, baby, I'm sorry I was so rude to you, it's just something bad from my past has came back to haunt me and I don't know how to handle it." She immediately felt regret at her outburst and said in a comforting voice, "Adam, I'm sorry at my outburst, I just wish you could trust me and tell me what happened." He sighed, and told her what bothered him. Turns out he was adopted and his parents somehow found out he was in town and wanted to meet up with him again after so many years. "I mean, I haven't had contact with them since I was 18. The last time I saw them was when my _father _(he spit the word out) had a massive heart attack and we said our final goodbyes in the hospital." Jess held her breath, there was more coming. "Jess, they've abused me for so long, I just couldn't take it anymore. As soon as I left them, I managed a job as a stripper." Jess asked him a very obvious question then, "But surely you couldn't survive just on that job. Where, where did you live?" she sounded so worried about his welfare, and Adam knew she loved him deeply. "I managed quite well, baby. You see, my real parents were quite wealthy and left me everything in a private bank account that my adoptive parents luckily knew nothing about." He chuckled, and turned solemn again. "But now after so long, they want to meet up with me again to chat about the good old days, charming isn't it?" he sounded so heartbroken, she wished she was holding him in her arms, comforting him against her breasts, like a mother comforts her children when they're feeling hurt or scared. "Adam, I'll go with you. You don't have to face them alone." He sighed through the phone and said, "Are you sure baby girl, I'm not sure they've changed, they're pretty judgemental and conservative, I don't know how they'll receive you." Jess chuckled through the phone, "Well then Adam, I'll just have to do everything in my power to impress them, maybe I'll wear that cute summer dress I bought the other day, oh wait, you ripped that one off me last weekend." She paused dramatically and could hear Adam laughing heartily on the other end. "I sure did baby girl, that dress is nothing but tatters now. Guess you want me tearing off whatever your wearing at this moment, am I right baby girl?" his voice dropped low and seductively, making Jess blush a deep shade of red. "Of course I do baby, but you're just gonna have to wait till tonight to do that" she shamelessly flirted back. He chuckled, "We'll do just that my girl, are you coming to the show tonight? I really want to come you know, it'll mean the world to me." Jess smiled and replied, "Of course I'll be there Adam, I can't wait to see dance up there with the other guys, and my eyes will be on you the entire time though." Adam laughed, "You better baby, I can't wait to see you down there." They chatted for a couple of minutes and hung up the phone, both of them excited for the big night but also extremely nervous at meeting Adam's adoptive parents the next day.

_Next chapter: Meeting the Murtaughs_

_Jess attends the first show of The Dancing Kings and falls in love with her sexy boyfriend Adam all over again when he performs a special solo dance especially for her. He has a special surprise in store for her when he asks her that (mostly) once in a lifetime question right there on stage. The following day the two of them meets up with Adam's adoptive parents but things are not what they seem. Could they really have changed over the years or are they still the same mean, abusive people that Adam used to know, hiding deep under the surface, ready to pounce at the right moment?_


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: Sorry I deleted a few of the previous chapters, I noticed a few spelling mistakes and since I live in South Africa where the Internet's slow as hell, I've had to improvise. Well here's Chapter 7's Part 1, hope you guys enjoy ;) I'll try to upload Part 2 before we go on vacation the 10__th__ July ;)_

**The Show**

Adam was extremely nervous the entire time he waited backstage. The other dancers were already performing, but since he was part of the main act he will have to wait at least an hour. The performing part wasn't the one he was anxious about though, it was something that he's been meaning to do now for over a month, but he had to make sure of her feelings, didn't he? He practised a few of his more complicated moves and when he felt sure of himself, he grabbed one of the books Jess bought for him and settled in for the long wait.

Jess, in the meantime, had dressed herself up to perfection, for if you're going to see sexy men dirty dancing in front of you, you'd better wear something that gets their attention, especially if one of them are your gorgeous boyfriend. She smirked to herself, oh this little red number paired with stripper heels with the right amount of cleavage will definitely get her man's attention. She couldn't wait to see Adam's expression when he sees what she's wearing, or even better, how aroused he'll be! She giggled and blushed when she thought of his long, thick, juicy c- Oh shit, who could that be, she thought, as the stupid phone interrupted her thoughts. "Oh hi Adam," she blushed, was the man telepathic or something? "Hey baby, you at the club already? I can't wait to show you what we guys do!" he sounded so excited, she easily imagined him jumping up and down like a hyperactive kid. "Yes, I'm here. Already found myself a nice seat in the front row, wouldn't want to miss my hot boyfriend now would I?" Adam laughed, "Just pretend you don't know me if I screw up okay, wouldn't want to embarrass you." Jess chuckled and said, "Ahh you will be fine Adam, just calm down, take a deep breath and picture us laying together on the white sands of the Seychelles, or something." Adam smirked and replied, "I'm picturing it baby. I can already see you underneath me where we're laying on the beach, you wearing nothing but a necklace around your neck, making sweet love with the sea gently lapping at our toes." Jess felt chills of pleasure running through her body as she clearly pictured the scene of them making love on the beach appears before her eyes. She however, added another detail to their fantasy for she envisioned her and Adam as a newly married couple on their honeymoon, with her belly clearly showing signs of carrying a child. For Jess herself had a secret that she urgently had to tell Adam, and she had to do so before their mini-vacation was over. She recently found out she was pregnant with his child when she felt viciously sick in the mornings. She was absolutely ecstatic for she couldn't wait for the day to have a baby with the man of her dreams. But now that her pregnancy finally sunk in, she felt unsure of whether Adam will feel the same joy and excitement over their unborn baby. She knew he had a troubled childhood and it could affect his judgement over how to raise his own children. That is, did he even want to have children one day? She felt a raising panic in her chest, what if he rejects her and her baby when he finds out the truth? What if? What if? There's only one way to find out, and that's to confront him headfirst, she reckoned…

Before stepping out onto stage with his fellow dancers, Adam quickly checked his outfit to see if there's anything sticking out that shouldn't be sticking out. He definitely don't want random spikes falling out from his jacket or his belt buckle to well, un-buckle, for it could ruin their act. "And now, please welcome the main event, The Dancing Kings doing glam rock themed dance for you guys! Put your hands up ladies and gentlemen, for the sexiest young men in entertainment!" The lights went down and the first bar of 'For your entertainment' (Brad Walsh remix, check it out, that song's effing good ;) started playing. Suddenly the lights were back on and everyone gasped as they feasted their eyes on the hunks on the stage, and started clapping their hands when the men on stage started dancing. There were altogether five of them, with Lukas, the oldest and more experienced man taking centre stage. All of them wore black leather jackets with spikes on the shoulders and tight black pants with a lace-up crotch (the same outfit Adam wore when he toured with Queen through Ukraine, Moscow, Poland, etc) and a matching black tank top underneath. Adam smiled seductively at Jess when he spotted her staring at him. Oh baby, I'm gonna work you till you're totally blown, he thought and started swinging his sexy hips to the rhythm. All five hunks worked the stage and made their way around the poles. The entire audience was on their feet, dancing to the music and some of the men even tried to copy the Chippendales' moves but failed as they lacked the expertise and sensuality to make the dance come alive. As soon as the chorus began, all five men began stripping their jackets and tank tops, revealing muscular chests and in Adam's case, hundreds of freckles and gorgeous ginger chest hair covering most his hot body, that made Jess want to jump on stage and fuck him senselessly right there and then. All of the men were sporting some incredible bulges, but it was plain to see which man has the best package as everyone's eyes were on Adam. He smiled at them and winked at Jess, he was aroused especially for her, the love of his life. When the first chorus ended, the men made their way into the audience, dancing on top of the sturdy tables to the beat. Obviously, Adam danced on Jessica's table and had to fight hard the urge to drool for here was her hot as hell boyfriend dancing in only his too tight leather pants; she could clearly see the massive bulge in his pants, mere inches from her face. Oh God, he's so good! When the second chorus began, the men slowly started removing their pants and gave it to the lucky woman (or man in two cases) of their choice. When Adam handed Jess his pants, he suddenly grabbed her towards him and furiously made out with her before winking and climbing in her lap. The other Chippendales followed suite and gave their lucky audience members the lap dance of their lives. Adam's giant was eagerly pressing against her waist, practically begging to enter her, but Jess fought back by roughly kissing his gorgeous chest and nipples, her nails digging in his back out of pure pleasure. When the song ended, everybody started clapping their hands, but the show was not over yet for Adam still had one more thing to do. He gave her a quick kiss, climbed out of her lap, and bent down on one knee. The spotlight was on him, soft romantic music started playing in the background. His colleagues all knew what he was about to do, he had told them of his plan for more than a month now. Jess looked around her, panicked and returned her gaze to him. "Hmm, Adam, what are you doing?" Adam smiled gently at her and said, "Don't worry my baby girl; you'll love my surprise I promise you that. Hey, Carlos, bring me that mic over there!" he said to one of the other Chippendales, a handsome young Portuguese. "Thanks man," he winked at the other guy, who quickly ran off to his girlfriend, whom he gave a rather dirty lap dance to earlier. He cleared his throat, and the backtrack to a very familiar song started playing. He looked up at her, and at that moment Jess felt herself falling even more in love with him than she felt was possible. "Baby?" she said, feeling herself tearing up inside. "Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, Cause I'd miss you babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing," Adam sang, and Jess's felt like crying at his beautiful voice and heartfelt emotion. _(A/N: the song Adam sang was Aerosmith's "Don't wanna miss a thing") _"Oh baby, you sing so beautifully! I'm so proud of you Adam!" she grabbed his hand on her knee, bent down and softly kissed his gorgeous lips. When she broke away from the kiss, she found Adam looking at her with a strange expression in his eyes. "Baby, I know we've been together for only about 3 months, but I have this feeling that we belong together, as soul mates, and I know you feel the same way. That's why I take this moment to ask you this question: Will you be my wife Jessica?" he pulled out a beauty of a diamond ring which he wore on his finger (strange that she missed it before, but then again he wore at least 5 rings on his fingers and they're all bling and very very shiny). He looked at her with so much love in his eyes that she just hadn't the heart to say no. "Of course I'll marry you big guy! I've been dreaming of this day for so long, is this really happening to me?" she asked, still unsure whether she's having one of her daydreams again. Adam smiled, his handsome face looked so happy and full of love that Jess teased him by saying, "Now, you're gonna put that ring on me or what?" Adam pulled her in for a quick hug and kissed her breath away before saying "Sure baby girl!" he gently took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. He softly kissed her hand and said, "Come on baby, follow me. There's another surprise I got for you." He took her hand and she followed on stage, the entire audience clapping hands for them. Everyone sure loves a good proposal, she mused and checked out her now fiancé's sexy ass since he was still only in his black jockeys. "Why don't you sit there on that chair baby, I've worked out a special dance especially for you." She did as she was told and adjusted her dress for she noticed a certain someone had fiddled there whilst he was supposed to be entertaining the audience. "All right everyone, I'm gonna perform a solo dance for my sexy fiancée, Jessica, over here. Is she hot or what?" A couple of wolf whistles could be heard and Jess tried to cover up her breasts as she felt her cheeks flush a bright red. "Alright boys, put the music up loud!" He makes his way to the pole where Jess's chair is, and started to dance seductively around the pole:

He swirls, he twirls

Thy hips he moves are silken smooth,

The largeness between his thighs,

Hard as rock, yet soft to the touch

He swirls, he twirls

Around the pole he goes,

Slowly at first, picks up speed,

Fans scream his name, "Oh Adam, you're so beautiful a man"

His love wishes for his touch,

On her most tender flesh,

He silences her lips with a kiss,

And she whispers, "Oh bliss"

As soon as Adam finished his seductive dance routine, he gave a bow and took Jess's hand and led her backstage to his dressing room whilst the host gave thanks to everyone who attended the show as well as the owner of the club for giving them permission to use it for the duration of the tour. Meanwhile, backstage Adam and Jess were making out furiously in his dressing room, and even though Adam was much stronger, she quickly dominated him and pushed him onto the couch. She nibbled on his lower lip before entering her tongue in his lovely mouth. Whilst they kissing, she felt his large hands trailing all over her body, trying desperately to get her out of her clothes. She buckled against him when she felt his long fingers on her ass cheeks, one of them trying to get in her panties. She smiled, her 'fiancé' was so horny for her it wasn't even funny. She broke the kiss and trailed down his large body, wanting to feel his large pulsing erection in her mouth. She kneeled in front of him, opened his long legs for her and starting taking off his tight Jockeys. She grinned when she saw his long, thick cock standing proudly upright and before taking him in her mouth, she stared lovingly at Adam and smiled at him. The moment her lips closed around the head, he arched backwards and when she began taking him in deeper, his hand found her head and gently pressed her down whilst he supported his heavy body with his other hand."Oh baby girl, suck me faster! I'm gonna c-come!" He began thrusting hard and fast against her face and eventually came in her mouth when she started massaging his sensitive balls. When she released him and licked off the remaining come of the head, she was surprised to see a sheen of sweat on his chest. Wow, she had really worked him, she mused. Adam recovered a couple of minutes later and smiled when he found her staring at him. "Come here baby, why don't you sit on my lap for a little while." She did as she was told but the moment she settled in his arms he quickly turned her on back and laid on top of her. He began taking off her dress, carefully because if he were to tear one more dress he could as well kiss his new fiancée goodbye. When she lay fully naked underneath him, he softly took her nipples in his mouth, sucking them gently until they were both fully hard. He himself was already rock hard from anticipation and couldn't wait to get inside of his beautiful woman. He gently opened her legs and kissed her neck when he slowly entered her fully. She moaned at the sudden penetration, and buried her face in his chest. He lifted her legs around his waist so that he can go even deeper. Soon he started pounding into her, she screamed out his name in pain and pleasure, a good thing that all his colleagues were busy chatting up their fans or else they would've heard the animalistic sounds coming from Adam's dressing room. He suddenly pulled out of her and turned her body around so that he could enter her from behind. Jessica yelped when he penetrated her from behind without prepping her, but was soon lost in the erotic pleasures of anal sex. He was riding her like a wild animal in heat and she couldn't stop screaming his lovely name. He was getting close to coming when he began slowing down his thrusts and digging his nails in hips. When he finally came, he bit down on the back of her neck to keep himself from screaming. She gasped as his hot seed spurted deep inside of her and smiled when he gave her a loving hug as he started to relax. "That was the best sex ever, baby girl" he whispered in her ear. He rolled off her and cuddled her in his strong arms. "I agree, but that's because we officially belong to each other now, Adam." She looked at ring and smiled lovingly at him. "I feel so safe with you Adam, I can't wait to be your wife one day." He softly kissed her lips and hugged her tightly. "Trust me baby, me neither." They drifted off into a satisfied deep sleep, but even through all the happiness Adam experienced that night, it still wasn't quite enough to keep that ever present fear of meeting his parents the next day at bay. He had admitted to himself earlier on that he was scared out of his mind for tomorrow's reunion since he had a bad feeling that they, especially his father, were even worse now than they were so many years ago… He looked at Jessica, peacefully sleeping in his arms, her soft lips on his nipple. She was his fiancée now, and he would do anything in his power to keep his 'family' from tearing her away from him…


	8. Chapter 8

When Jess woke up in Adam's strong arms the next morning, she felt as though she'd been reborn for never in her young life had she ever felt so safe and happy before. She looked at the naked man holding her protectively and felt a great surge of love and lust for him, her fiancé. She gently stroked his cheek, revelling in the roughness of his unshaven face. She loved him when he was all soft and gentle, but when he was rough like this it made their morning lovemaking even more erotic, especially when he made his way down , she absolutely loved the way his rough cheeks scraped against her sensitive skin, even more so when he ate her out. He started to slowly awake and smiled when he saw her staring at him with so much love in her eyes. "Good morning, baby girl. Had a good night's sleep?" he leaned in and softly kissed her lips, he tasted like last night's delicious chocolate mousse they had before going to bed. She returned the kiss and threw her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. When they broke apart to catch their breaths, she was the first to recover. "A good morning to you too sir. You taste so delicious right now, you know that? Just like chocolate. And do you know how much I love chocolate?" she looked at him, a serious expression on her face. He chuckled, "A lot, I guess?" She smiled deviously and suddenly she disappeared underneath the covers. Adam suddenly yelped when he felt something warm and wet on his cock. "W-what are doing baby girl! Ooh that feels so good, yes that's the spot, take me deeper baby, oh yes!" he began to moan in pleasure as Jess gave him the best waking up blowjob a woman could give her man in the morning. He felt her slip her finger into his too tight hole, and grinned when she began fingering him. She slowly added two more, which only added to the pleasure she was giving him. With her help, she took him to his peak and gently took him down when he came hard and fast in her waiting mouth. She was so gentle in everything she does, Adam thought as she cleaned him up and went to lay on his chest, gently playing with the fine ginger coloured hairs on his chest. How would she be to his children one day? He already pictured the two of them on their Seychelles honeymoon fantasy but his was set a little further in the future, with them on a vacation there with their children playing in the soft white sand whilst Jess was in his lap, watching their children together. He sighed, he couldn't wait for that fantasy to become a reality, and now that she was his fiancée, that day wasn't too far in the future at all. But first, they had to get the reunion of his adoptive parents out the way... His fantasy was interrupted when Jess got out of bed to select the clothes she'll be wearing for the day, giving him a nice view of her fine ass. "Hey Adam, you better get out of bed baby, or else we won't be there in time." He groaned, making her chuckle. "Baby, I know you don't want to go, but it'll be extremely impolite of you to not show up without calling them first. I know you don't like them, but maybe they've changed a little over the years, I've heard of stranger things happening." He eyed her and said, "You sure about that Jess? I also hope they've changed, but that hope's pretty faint." He got out of bed and stood in front her, placing his hands softly on her arms. "In any case, I want to announce you as my beautiful fiancée, whether I like them or not. When a man finds the love of his life, he wants to let the entire world know about it." He looked deep in her eyes, cupped her face with his large hands and softly kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose and then her soft lips. They kissed each other gently for a few minutes, revelling in the taste of one another before making their way into the shower. Afterwards they had a light breakfast for the reunion was scheduled for 10 o' clock in the morning and since Adam knew the Murtaughs enjoyed their breakfasts late and large, they couldn't exactly indulge in bacon, eggs and toast now, could they? After a light fight over who gets to drive, which resulted to some hard and fast lovemaking in the backseat, the two lovebirds took the half hour drive to the Murtaughs' residence.

Both of their mouths hung open at the house in front of them. It looked a lot different than the old rundown house Adam grew up in. It was bigger for a start, more luxurious and well kept, where it was previously almost to the point of being inhabitable. Someone clearly had been living well these past few years, Adam thought amusedly, he wondered briefly if his parents gave him the wrong address for there's no way they could afford to have their lousy house updated to this mansion-like _thing_. But his doubts were soon put to rest when he saw a very familiar woman at the gates, clearly waiting for them. They got out of the car and walked cautiously to the gates. "Adam, is that you? Oh my dear boy, look how handsome you are? And you're so tall, I've always known you'd grown up to be a fine young man! How old are you now?" the woman he'd been forced to call Mother said to him. She looked different somehow, happier and curvy. And she seemed really glad to see him. He smiled at her and said, "Good morning Mother, I must say you look much different than the last time I saw you. What happened whilst I was gone?" His mother returned the smile and said, "Well for starters, your father gave up drinking and became a businessman, he currently runs 3 companies and as you can see," she gestured to the house, "he's doing pretty well for himself." She turned towards Jessica, who was hiding behind Adam's large frame, and said, "My, my, what do we have here? Is she the girlfriend you told me about? She's every bit as beautiful as you made her out, come here darling, you don't have to be afraid of me." Jess blushed and shyly made her way to the other woman. "Good morning Ma'am, how are you doing?" she shyly put her hand up for a handshake. Adam's mother laughed at the gesture and pulled her in for a friendly hug. She let her go and smiled at Jess's blushing face and said, "She's absolutely adorable Adam, where did you find such a jewel?" Adam felt himself turning red, the colour clashing interestingly with his ginger hair. "You'd never guess Mother, she's my landlady and now she's my fiancée. Show her the ring baby girl," he said proudly, wrapping his arms around her waist whilst Jess shyly extended her hand into his mother's. "My goodness Adam, this calls for a celebration. Congratulations my son, come here you big boy!" his mother screamed and hugged him tightly against her. "I'm so proud of you!" she moved to hug Jess as well, "I'm so glad my son finally found somebody to spend his life with, God knows, he deserved it after the hell we gave him." She stepped back and a proud smile crossed her face. "Your father will be just as glad to hear the good news. He's changed a lot after you left, both of us. Except for Spencer that is…" she trailed off and Adam sensed that something was terribly wrong, but that his mother was trying to act as if everything was fine, in that department she was still the same. "Where is Stephen, Mother?" Adam asked, cautiously, as though not to alarm her too much for that would make her clam up as she always did when things were bad. She sighed, and he noticed that although she was in a much better shape, she had circles around her eyes from missing at least a week's night of sleep. "Adam, Stephen's a little different nowadays." He frowned at her, "What do you mean? Different how?" She sighed again and when she looked at him, he saw a note of desperation in them. She glanced swiftly at Jessica before answering him, "He's been hanging with the wrong crowd of people lately, and I'm afraid to say that your brother's a complete druggie. We've done everything we can, we talked to him, we've taken him to rehab so many times, but nothing works. I don't know what to do anymore Adam, I just don't know what to do." She sniffed, and Adam did what any child would've done to comfort their parents; he hugged her smaller body tightly towards him and whispered, "It'll be okay, Mother, I'm here, and Jessica too. We'll help you guys sort him out." She began to cry and somehow they all knew that she meant it when she said, "Thank you Adam, you've always been my favourite son, even if you weren't my own flesh and blood. You were never selfish or cruel like Spencer was, you were a good kid, and now you're a good man. I couldn't have asked for a better miracle than to see you again my boy."

For a couple of minutes the two of them clung to each other, both of them crying when they were brutally interrupted by a young man coming out of the house, followed by a much older, well groomed man. So this was Adam's younger brother and father, Jess thought, as she summed the two of them up. "So the lost child has finally come back to once again steal my spotlight and heritage," the young man said sarcastically at Adam. He turned his gaze onto Jess and immediately she felt a cold chill run down her spine, he made her feel very uncomfortable for he was undressing her with his eyes right there in front of his own brother, and she didn't like it for one second. Only Adam can look at her like that, it creeped her out when other men visualized her naked. She involuntarily shivered when he continued by saying, "Oh and what do we have here? Did you brought your younger brother a sexy plaything, how thoughtful of you? How much did you pay for her, usually the young and inexperienced ones like her goes for much higher since you pay for breaking her virginity and all.." Adam felt like tackling his much disliked younger brother face first into the ground but decided to remain calm instead for his sheer size was intimidating enough, "If you must know, she's my fiancée. And she's not inexperienced I'll have you know, I taught her everything, and just a note: she only responds to me, so don't even bother trying your luck younger brother. She likes her men older and larger, if you know what I mean." He smirked as Spencer blushed furiously, he had hit him where it hurt for they both knew who had the bigger one. "Fine, if you say so. Still don't get why you got a girl though, last time I checked you were gay, what happened to that?" Adam smiled genuinely at him this time and said, "I just happen to have fallen in love with a wonderful young woman who'll be my wife in a short while, that's all." He bent down and kissed Jess lovingly on her lips, making Spencer demonstrate gagging sounds in the background. The older man found his voice and said, "Adam, my boy, is this true" Adam quickly broke the kiss and faced the man he's hated for so much of his life. He wanted to return a snarky comment but found he couldn't do so when he saw the love in his father's eyes he'd never seen there before. "My son, you're really here! Oh I've missed you so much, you're so handsome and tall and …," he trailed off and Adam knew that words were simply not enough to replace their former hatred of each other, but action of love was the key. Thus he did something he'd never thought he'd do: he rushed forward and gave his father a hug for the first time in his life. "My boy, I can't believe it! You're gonna be a married man soon, oh you've always made me so proud!" Adam broke away, tears stinging his eyes, "You really mean that Father?" he said in a quiet voice. His father nodded and said, "Yes my boy, all that unnecessary punishment and cruel words were the booze talking. I've stopped drinking, got my life together and now I can finally give my wife the love and life she deserves." He smiled at his wife and Adam could see that his parents genuinely loved each other, a sight he'd never thought he'd see in his life. The happy moment got spoiled by Spencer (again) when he announced too loudly that they can continue the soppy stuff in the dining room because he was hungry and the food was ready. Adam noticed his father giving Spencer a cold stare and wondered if it was because of his bad manners or something deeper. He'd always thought that Spencer was just another spoiled brat but it went deeper than that. He was violent at the most unusual of times, much worse than their father that Adam had speculated at more than one occasion that Spencer were indeed suffering from chronic depression or had a certain degree of mental imbalance. He shrugged and smiled at Jess who put her in hand in his and followed the others to the house.

Once inside, they were overwhelmed by the beautiful paintings around the house and Adam smiled with pride when he saw his mother's name on a few of them. She clearly found a hobby, ironic that they had treated him so badly when he showed interest in the arts and now his mother was doing the same thing she despised him for, he thought amusedly. Times changes for the better around here it seems. Except for Spencer that is… There's a darkness in his younger brother that terrifies him, he hadn't missed the heated glances thrown at him, neither the way he blatantly flirted with Jessica right in front of him. They arrived in the dining room and Adam's mouth dropped open when he saw the beautiful dining table, it was pure luxurious wood and must've cost a fortune. The table was cranking under the weight of the amount of food on it. "Mother, you really didn't have to go through trouble for us, but I appreciate it. Thank you," he gave his mother a quick kiss on her cheek, also something he'd never dreamed of doing before but what seems like a natural thing to do now. "It's my pleasure son, come on sit down and dig right in." After a hearty breakfast and catching up on the different happenings in one another's lives, Adam's father announced that he'll show them to their room. Their room was an absolute beauty and Adam noticed soon enough that it was his old room, now revamped and given a make-over, but with a few of his childhood toys in a chest near the cupboard. Adam gulped, overcome suddenly with the desire cry again. His father put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I hope you like your room guys, I've changed it up a little, hope you don't mind. I've kept all your toys for your grandkids though…" he trailed off, and avoided his son's gaze. "Thanks Dad, I appreciate it more than you'll ever know," Adam reached his breaking point and gave his father for the second time in his life a hug, shocking both men. "It's only my pleasure Adam, I'm a changed man now, and I would like for us to start over, as father and son, if you'd like," his father said, clinging desperately to the son he's loved so dearly but had failed to be a father to for so long. "Of course Dad, I would like that very much." Jess smiled affectionately at her fiancé, feeling so proud of him for finally confronting his parents, and in the end it turned out more than okay. She still felt uneasy about Spencer though, but if his parents could change for the better, he could too, couldn't he?


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Jess woke up to find Adam already gone. He's probably showering or something, she thought but the familiar loud laughter she heard was definitely not coming from the shower. She wiped the sleep from her eyes, grabbed a robe and made her way to the kitchen where she found Adam and his father in a very interesting conversation. Amused, she sneaked behind Adam and pinched his cute butt, announcing her arrival. He spun around, surprised, and gathered her in his strong arms for a quick hug. "Good morning honey, how's my angel doing? Sorry I didn't wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully." He gave her a heart stopping kiss on the lips, and winked at her. Jessica blushed, and tried to hide her embarrassment from his father by burying her face in Adam's t-shirt. His father chuckled, "Aye, my boy, she's quite a woman. How long have you two been together?" Now it was Adam's turn to red. Jess giggled at her fiancé's red face, it never ceased to amaze her how sexy he looked when he blushed, the colour of his skin matching that of his hair. "Only three months, but before you say anything, we fell in love with each other when we met about 5 months ago, we've only been official for 3 months." He so desperately seek approval from his father, it was so adorable. His father chuckled, "That's nothing my boy, I've known your mother for only 3 weeks before we tied the knot. If loves bites, it bites hard and fast. So when are you two tying the knot?" Adam and Jess looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh, I take it you two haven't decided on a date yet?" Adam blushed again and said, "Actually, we've only been engaged two nights ago." The happy family gathering in the kitchen was interrupted by Spencer when he almost bumped into Adam on his way to the fridge. "Sorry there bro, I'm a little hungry." He gave a nod of approval to Jess, resulting in her desperately trying to cover herself and hide behind Adam's large frame. Adam gave his younger brother a glare that would send off many a braver man running for the hills, but Spencer just shrugged it off. "Good morning everyone" Adam's mother said when she came in the room, pleased that everyone's awake and well. "I'll fix everyone something to eat, Jessica, you want to help? We've got some pretty big boys to feed, and you know how men get when they're hungry." She winked at Jess, who giggled in return. "Tell me about it Ma'am, Adam's as big as they come and he eats for an entire army." She nervously comes closer to his mother and whispers in her ear, "I've been eating for two as well, but please don't tell Adam, I want to surprise him with the big news as soon as their tour finishes." She pulls back slightly to see his mother's reaction and inwardly sighed a sigh of relief when his mother whispers back, "Of course I won't tell him, but this is big news. I'm finally going to be a grandmother. You've made me a very happy woman honey, come here, give me a hug." Willingly Jess made her way into the other woman's arms, and they both had to suppress the urge to cry since all the men in the room immediately dropped what they were doing and gaped at the two women. "What's going on here?" Adam asked as soon as the two women broke apart. "N-nothing Adam, we were just talking about the engagement, is all" Jess stuttered, hoping desperately that he won't try to press his mother into revealing what they were actually talking about. She wanted to keep that secret a little while longer. "Why don't you guys go sit in the dining room while I prepare breakfast?" his mother suggested and Adam muttered something about woman gossiping too much for their own good before following Jess and the others to the dining room, resulting in him getting a good jab in the stomach by Jess. "Ouch, why'd you do that for?" Jess smiled deviously at him and replied, "That's for saying we gossip too much, what about you men huh? You gossip just as much, possibly even more than us!" Adam rubbed his stomach and said, "Fine, point taken, Peace?" and looked hopefully at Jess. She frowned and said in a mocking tone, "Only if you'll wash and massage me in the bath tonight, my feet's getting sore for some reason these days," hoping he'll take the hint. He obviously hadn't since he said in a concerned voice, "Oh honey, of course I'll do that. I'll get you some of those lavender bath salt that'll help you relax." He pulled her towards him to comfort her, and Jess definitely couldn't resist him when he was so concerned about her sore feet; he may be a large man but he had such a good heart who cares so much for her; and thus turned around in his arms, pulled his beautiful towards her and gave him a soft but pleasurable kiss, resulting in the two of them having a fierce make-out session. "Come on you two, cut it out. We don't wanna see a girl barely out of school frolicking with a man almost old enough to be her daddy," the despicable Spencer said as he sat down at the table. Adam broke the kiss, gave his younger brother the death glare and said, "What me and my fiancée do to each other's none of your business, Spencer, just remember that. Come baby girl, let's sit over here."

After a rather peaceful breakfast, only here and there a snide remark from Spencer, the two lovebirds went their separate ways; Adam to buy that promised lavender bath salt (Radox's the best ), Jess to continue her chat with his mother. "So Jessica, how far is the pregnancy along?" she said. Jess smiled, Adam's mother was clearly excited for her first grandchild, she thought. "Well I'm about 3 months along now since me and Adam started having…" she blushed, feeling so embarrassed and continued only after Adam's mother squeezed her hand encouragingly, "…you know what. I'm feeling so excited and so afraid at the same time. Tell me, how does one manage to raise children without having any knowledge or people to help you?" Adam's mother could see the poor child was terrified and that although she had Adam, she was still alone. "My dear, don't you have any family who could help you?" Jess shook her head and said, "No ma'am, my family won't be any help to me and Adam. After I left home to work in the city, they broke contact with me, only occasionally sending me e-mails to beg for money when they've once again made debt. They're all a bunch of gamblers, my parents gambled away our house, our farm, our antique furniture which my dear grandmother gave to us when she moved to an old-age home. Ma'am, they even tried to sell me to the richest man in our town, a man old enough to be my grandpa. The worst part is that they were sober, and that infuriated me more than anything. If they were drunk I could've forgiven them, but they never drank alcohol, not even one shot of whiskey. They claimed to be such good Christians who sat front row in the church and preach everyone else for minor sins, whilst in the meantime they were gambling away everything we owned." She began to cry and the older woman sensed that what Jessica needed now are parents who could give her love and comfort and a safe home. "Shhh honey, it's alright. We're gonna take good care of you, come here darling." She gently took Jess in her arms, and rocked her back and forth, like a mother comforting her hurt child. She gently stroked her hair and said softly, "Honey, have you ever told Adam this before?" Jess stiffened in her arms, and took her time before answering her. "No ma'am, I haven't the heart to tell him. He'll be so disappointed in me that he'll leave me." The other woman sighed and gently lifted Jess's chin upwards, looking her right in her eyes. "Honey, Adam told you what we've done to him as child, yet you've accepted him, broken as he was and fixed him into a man I'm extremely proud of admitting as my son. Now why on earth wouldn't he do the same to you, the father of your child?" Jess tried to blink the tears away, but failed and buried her face between the other woman's protective arms. "Oh honey, you have to tell him. I can see how much it still hurts you. Tell him before the night is over, the sooner he knows of your past the better. Trust me honey, you can't keep a secret from a man who loves you, he senses it like a bloodhound, and when you don't tell him what's bothering, he'll find out one way or another." They both had to suppress a yelp when the doorbell rang suddenly, and Adam's loud voice announced his arrival, forcing them to break apart. "Jessica, why don't you go upstairs and freshen up whilst I open the door." Jess nodded, wiping away the tearstains on her cheeks, "Okay, I'll go do that, wouldn't want Adam to see me like this, now do I?" She barely made her way up the stairs when his mother called her back, "Jess, tell him now. I'll send him upstairs for you." She nodded and made her way to their bedroom. After a couple of seconds she could hear heavy footsteps rushing towards her, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Adam. "Hey baby girl, Mom told me you needed to speak to me about something. What is it honey?" Jess took a deep breath and gestured for Adam to follow her to their bed. She sat down and when Adam was comfortable, she looked him right in his eyes and said, "Adam I know you've told me about your past, and yes, I've accepted everything about you. But," she hold up her hand to stop Adam from saying something, "You haven't yet asked me about my past now have you?" Adam looked puzzlingly at her and said, "Honey, you know it doesn't matter."She sighed again and grabbed his hand for support. "Baby, it matters to me, and I want you to know. It's important, if I don't tell you it'll haunt me forever.' That shut him up all right, she mused. "Way back when I was a little girl I used to live on a small farm with my parents. I had such happy times there you know. I played with the chickens, the goats, the dogs and the cats. Oh my goodness, we had so many cats back then." She laughed, but her expression soon changed from happy to sad in an instant. "Then the new casino opened in town. From that moment on life as I knew it was over. They started gambling like everyone in town, but very soon things started to spin out of control. Within the first six months they've gambled away all our livestock and the next year we were barely surviving since we've lost our house and all of my grandmother's antique furniture that she gave to us when she moved to an old-age home. I hate them, I hate them!" she began tearing up again and Adam instinctively crushed her towards them. He stroked her hair like his mother had done, trying to soothe her. "It's okay baby girl. You can tell me the rest later on when you're feeling better." She backed out of his strong arms, wiped away the tears and continued her story. "Now let me finish. When times were at their most desperate, my parents tried to sell me off to the highest bidder who happened to be a filthy man old enough to be my grandfather, and one who also happened to be the owner of the casino. Enough was enough, and I told them I was leaving them and there's nothing nobody could do to stop me. You know what's the worst part Adam? Your father had the excuse of being drunk when he abused you; my parents were stone cold sober and hid their gambling problem behind their faith. And they had the nerve of calling me ungrateful, ungrateful? They've given away everything they own, including me. Is that how parents treat their only daughter, by smearing her off to the highest bidder, one that was known become violent when he felt threatened. It's disgusting." She tore up and he hugged her gently towards him this time. "Shh baby girl, they're never gonna harm you ever again. Come, let's go to the bathtub. What you need now is to relax, I've bought you that Radox bath salt, you'll love it so much."

After they've settled in the large tub, which was big enough for two, Adam pour in a generous amount of bath salt. "Hmm, this stuff smells so good Adam, I'm so lucky to have you in my life." She made herself comfortable in his arms and kissed him not too gently on his lips. Adam felt that all too familiar stirring in his loins and responded by forcing himself onto her. She giggled when his large hands began feeling up and down her body. She loved it when he took control over her when she was feeling down; he always had a way of cheering her up. She groaned when his fingers entered her, and purred against his chest when he gently stroked her into a pleasurable release. "Oh Adam, baby, I love you so much." She softly caressed his cheek and kissed him on his delicate lips. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as he pushed himself into her, he definitely was in the mood for some lovemaking today. He began picking up speed, and Jess had to hold on to both him and the tub when her orgasm hit her hard and fast. She fell limply against the tub, and allowed him to pound himself into her, since she was too damn spent to stop him in any case. When he finally came, he tumbled into the water to prevent himself from accidentally drowning her underneath him, causing almost half of the water to end up on the floor. Jess giggled when Adam looked at her sheepishly, "I'm just telling you now baby, I'm not cleaning up that mess." Adam gave her the puppy dog eyes, oh the man knows how to play with her heartstrings. "Okay fine, I'll help you." He smiled at her and leaned over to give her a soft kiss and a playful pat on the butt. "Thanks babe, let's get out of here. i have to practise my dance I'm gonna do in 3 nights." After their bathtub playtime (and the cleanup) the two made their way to their bedroom to dress for lunch, which Spencer conveniently skipped. Jess had her own theories where he was, but being the guest in her fiancé's parents' house, she knew when to keep her opinions to herself. She shivered inwardly, that man gave her the creeps and she doubted whether there's anything anyone can do to help him. Maybe if she'll try to play the role of a sister to him, he'll show his real self. Unless, she groaned, that's who he really is.


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N: Sorry you guys, I haven't updated for a while since I've been quite sick (it's winter here in South Africa), but finally here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it ;)_

Adam was just busy applying his make-up and adjusting his hair in his dressing room when he heard a noise behind him that could only be described as a glass-shattering squeal and was almost knocked down by a beautiful young girl. He grabbed her to keep them both from meeting Mother Earth face first when he noticed that he's never seen this girl before. Thus he asked her politely who she was to which she replied that she was a major fan of his and her friends dared her to hide in his dressing room and jump him when he enters the room. She blushed and giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl but Adam could see it was only an act; she was at least two years older than his fiancé and not nearly as innocent and well-groomed as Jessica, but she was a pretty young thing. If he was completely straight and a little drunk she might've been his type, or more likely Spencer's. He grinned at her and said, "Nah, its okay, not the first time this happened to me. It's something you gotta live with in this business. Want me to sign something for you, ugh, what's your name again?" The girl played with her hair, her fingers curling seductively with the curls, twirling it around. "Hmm, my name is Candy, and if you don't mind you can sign my two girls, right here," she pointed at her breasts, flirting shamelessly with him. Adam tried hard not to chuckle at her but kept his face as straight as possible; she obviously didn't know he was engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world. He felt a tug in his chest when he thought of Jessica; he couldn't wait for the day when she was to be his wife; if he had anything to do with it, he would drag her to the nearest priest just tomorrow morning and force her to wed him. His sensual dream of making love to Jessica on the beach during their honeymoon was interrupted when Candy made impatient noises at him. He sighed, fine he'll do it, but that doesn't mean he should like it. "Calm your tits girl, I'll sign them in just a minute. Now where's my pen?" he went off to search the room for his special pen he uses to sign autographs with and only cocked his eyebrow when Candy took out a pen from between said breasts. She smiled a cat-like smile at him and said, "I always keep a pen with me, you never know who you're gonna meet." "I guess not," Adam said as he took the pen from her and tried to sign his name as quickly as possible on her breasts to spare himself and her from any further embarrassment. Candy, however, wasn't finished with him yet. It's not every day a girl gets to meet such a gorgeous specimen of man thus she did what most girls would've loved to do: she grabbed his head towards her and kissed him hard on those luscious lips, her being almost as tall as him making it a very easy task. Adam was not at all taken by surprise by her actions since in this line of work a lot of men and women try to get lucky with him, so he gently pushed her away from him and showed her his ring finger where a sparkly gemstone ring is sitting, a beautiful garnet stone which symbolizes the month he was born in, a gift from his darling Jessica. "This ring means I'm engaged Candy, in a couple of weeks I'll be marrying my beautiful fiancée, so I'm sorry, I can't allow you to kiss me like that." To his surprise Candy only gave the ring an absent glance and said to him, "Oh I know, I just like kissing men who belong to someone else, is all." She gave him the cat smile again, "Which, by the way, you taste like a piece of heaven young man, wouldn't mind having that hot body keeping me warm at night!" she teasingly ran a finger down his naked chest and tried her best to her disappoint when he didn't react at all do her. "I guess you must really love her then, she's a lucky girl. Give her my regards, why dontcha?" she made her way to the door but before she opened it, she looked back towards him and said, "Bye Adam, I wish you all the luck for the future, with talent and looks like yours, you'll make it very far indeed." He nodded at her, said his goodbyes and returned to the mirror to finish his make-up for tonight's show, which was themed Royal Dirty Dancing where the men were either a sexy prince or a duke. He never noticed the camera that recorded the entire spectacle of him and Candy and that that person had every intention of showing the kiss to his fiancée with the intent of ruining the love between them forever…

Meanwhile Jess sat with her fiancé's parents in the front row, eagerly awaiting the final show of the Dancing Kings' tour in this city. This was the third time that Adam's parents came to see him and already they were his biggest fans. His mother even said that she was glad he pushed them to allow him to be a member of the orchestra since that's that where he got his confidence to perform onstage from. Jess glanced at her mother-to-be and was pleased to see the absolute pride that showed on her face when Adam and the other young men made their appearance. She tried her best not to scream like the other fan girls when she saw him, but tried as she might she couldn't suppress a gasp at the sheer sexiness of her fiancé. He was playing a dark prince who was out to seduce her, wearing a full black outfit which consisted of tight pants that fitted oh so nicely, showing off that wonderful ass and his massive bulge; fashionable leather boots; multiple sparkly necklaces paired with a loose-fitting long sleeved shirt whose top three buttons were deliberately loosened to show off that gorgeous neck and a ground hugging leather jacket that was obviously designed by one other great designer. All in all, Adam looked sexy and dangerously so; his hair was styled to resemble that of a wolf, his and Jess's favourite animal. She had to stop herself from running on stage and dragging him to his dressing room and screw him senselessly, how could this beautiful man up on that stage possible be hers? She shook her head, she's asked that question to herself and God so many times before, but she still doesn't know the answer to that puzzling question. Adam made a point of flirting shamelessly with his gorgeous fiancée and even made the female members of the audience blush when he made suggestive remarks to her out loud during his solo dance. He jumped down from the stage and made his way to her, winked at his parents and kissed Jess before grabbing her hands and made her ran her hands all over his naked chest and crotch. He bit his lip seductively at her when her hand "accidentally" touched his very obvious bulge and she looked away to hide the blush that showed on her face. Adam then carefully sat in her lap and straddled her until she began moaning softly against his neck from pure pleasure until she couldn't handle his heavy weight any more. He gently kissed her trembling lips, whispered in her ear that he couldn't wait for tonight since he had something very erotic for her in mind. On cue he made his way back to the stage to join the other Kings for their final group performance, leaving a very dissatisfied Jess behind. Not that she minded that much however; she couldn't wait to find out what naughty pleasures her sexy fiancé has in store for her tonight. Either way, she knew it'll be a little painful since they liked to experiment with BDSM sometimes, but that it'll be very sexy and extremely pleasurable is a definite fact. She blushed when his mother said to her that she never knew her young man could be so naughty since he was always the sweet, innocent, ginger-haired young boy and now look at him all grown up as a man who has all the women and men at his feet, she's proud of her son. His father again said to her that he couldn't wait for them to get married and start a family of their own since he bet his last dollar that their sons will be handsome little devils like their father and just as talented as him as well whilst their daughters will have their mother's natural beauty and her taste in men and that all their kids will have their remarkable blue-green eyes. Afterwards his parents dropped her off at the house since they reckoned that she and Adam will want some time alone whilst they go out for some dinner at a fabulous restaurant nearby. She said sure, she'll just wait for Adam at home since he had a meeting with the Kings because they needed to discuss their upcoming acts before they hit the next town. Thus, home alone, Jess began searching through her closet to find something suitable to wear for when her sexy fiancé comes home and demands she submits to him immediately. Oh how much she loves it when they do role playing and Adam transforms from a sweet, gentle man to the male version of a dominatrix, ordering her to suck him off whilst her hands are tied behind her back and sometimes he handcuffs her to the bed and drives himself hard and relentlessly into her small body, leaving her defenceless against him. Other times he ties a bandana around her mouth to keep her from screaming out of pain when he takes her from behind without prepping her first, making it both extremely painful and yet so sexy to her. Afterwards he takes her to the bath where he turns soft again and gently makes love to her, caressing her body ever so softly and lovingly with his magical hands and when he releases himself inside of her, he collapses on top of her and whispers against her lips how much he loves her and that he couldn't wait for them to be finally together as husband and wife. Jess sighed as she remembered the previous night where he pretended to be a man with the ability to turn into a tiger and she was his innocent victim destined to be his mate. They fought and Adam being the stronger one easily pinned her on the carpet with her legs wrapped around his waist and he ripped off her underwear and fucked her roughly in a way that resulted in them both sporting very visible scratches and bruises the next morning. He was so irresistible when he got aggressive and rough with her, she thought as she imagined those gorgeous long fingers of his between her thighs, gently nudging her to open her legs for him as he enters in a way that made the earth stood still for both of them. She began dressing in a sexy little red number that was bound to get his heart and his large member throbbing in excitement, when she came across a flash drive laying on the bedside chest with a little blood red ribbon on it and a note beside it. Curious, she walked towards it and nearly dropped the flash drive when she finished reading the note which stated that this was evidence that her fiancé was indeed cheating on her with a blonde bimbo named Candy. With trembling fingers she inserted the flash drive into her laptop and nearly laughed out pure relief when she saw that the woman was coming on to Adam but he was clearly not interested in the least. Her heart leapt with love when he clearly showed the ring to the girl and said that she who was Jessica was the only one he loved and that he had no intention of kissing anybody else, ever. She frowned however when the clip ended, the person who left the note didn't leave a name but the handwriting looked vaguely familiar. One name came to mind: Spencer! But what could he possibly achieve by making it look like his older brother has an affair and giving the "evidence" to her? It doesn't make sense, unless… unless he wants to take revenge on Adam for some reason and to drive him out of his parents' house? That could be, but why give it to her then? Why not give it to his parents?

Her thoughts was brutally interrupted however when she heard a loud knock on the bedroom door. Thinking it was Adam, she quickly made her way to the door and gasped when she saw it was Spencer. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she sneered at him, definitely not in the mood for his snarky attitude. He whistled at the sight of her in that red tiny underwear and Jess quickly covered herself up for there's only one man who has the right to see her naked and that was Adam. "Well, well, my older bro's got some taste, I must give him that. Now tell me, did you enjoy that little performance of him? Not an angel now, is he?" he smirked at her but was surprised when only she laughed at him. "In answer to the first question, no I did not enjoy that so-called performance one little bit, and secondly, Adam may look like an angel, but he's not that soft. He can tear you in two easily when he sees that clip. I take it you recorded it, have you no respect for you older brother, huh?" she realized too late she said the wrong thing when Spencer suddenly pushed her violently to the floor and screamed at her, "Respect? For him? He was always the one who got all the attention, even though they beat him to shit as a kid, and now he gets it all again! And he has a girl much closer to my age than to his, he probably left you a virgin to keep you all white and pure for the wedding night. Well, not if I can help it little girl, I'm gonna take that innocence from you right now so he'll be so disgusted by you that he'll dump your little ass. Come here! He yelled at her as she desperately tried to get away from the mad young man. There's no way she'll allow his ugly little penis to enter without putting up a decent fight, oh Adam, where are you, hurry home please, I need you! She prayed silently, and bit back a scream when the bastard tore of her underwear one by one, there's no way in hell she'll give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain. He was not nearly as massive as Adam, but he was still strong enough to overwhelm her smaller frame and soon forced himself into her right there on the carpet where she and Adam made passionate love the night before. She cried softly as he took over her body, thankful that he was miles away from being nearly as large or thick as Adam's giant member, but it still hurt way too much The bastard slapped her to make her scream but she fought back bravely and gave him one mean scratch on his ugly face when he whispered in her ear that she was nothing more than a whore and a bitch now and that his dear older brother will dump her as soon as he finds out she'd tangoed with him in their bedroom. The moment she heard the front door open and footsteps walking upstairs she let out 'n bloodcurdling scream, "Help me! Please get him off me!" she cried out in pain when Spencer slapped her and hissed "Shut up bitch, you're ruining the fun!" Luckily the bedroom door was open and never in her life was Jess so glad to see Adam's father as he tackled his son off her. The two men fought viciously and although Spencer was much younger, his father was clearly winning since he was in a much better physical shape since quitting booze and all. His mother tried her best to fight back the tears and gasped in horror when she saw that Jess was bleeding and seriously so and was in need of urgent medical help. She quickly gathered Jess in her arms, stroking and kissing her hair to keep her calm whilst she called the ambulance and police. Spencer was knocked out and his father stared at him, wondering what on earth could have gone through his head to rape his brother's fiancée. Thinking of Adam, he called him and was immediately annoyed when he got the voicemail. He left a brief message saying he should get home immediately and if he finds the house empty to go to the hospital because Jessica was seriously injured and needed him there. He left out the rape part, deciding he'll tell him face to face when he gets there. The ambulance and police arrived in less than ten minutes, a record speed, and took statements whilst arresting the now more-or-less conscious Spencer and taking care of Jessica, who was still in a state of shock and could only think of seeing Adam again. She lost consciousness when they injected her with something to relieve the pain and shock and thus was unaware of the worried glances Adam's mother gave to her. When they arrived at the hospital she was immediately taken to the emergency unit where the doctors gave her pills to keep any possible infections at bay. They were all relieved however when they found she couldn't get pregnant since she was already, but there was a new worry that she might lose the baby. Thus they tried everything to keep her as calm and relaxed as possible. They just started to figure out a schedule for therapeutic sessions with the local psychologist when Adam made his arrival, demanding to see his fiancée. One look at this beautiful man's worried face was enough to make the hardest heart turn soft, thus they allowed him in but with the order to keep her calm since she had a terrible ordeal. Adam went into the room and felt his heart broke when he saw his beautiful Jessica laying defenceless on a hospital bed and when he stood beside her bed he felt like tearing the hospital apart for her face was covered in bruises and she looked strange to him, as if a part of her soul was missing. He felt warm tears streaking down his cheek as he gently kissed her on her soft lips and took her hand in his. She woke to his touch and her first instinct was to fight back but when she saw it was only Adam, she cried out of pure relief. "Adam, I missed you so much! I …" she trailed off as he smothered her lips with his. "Sshh baby girl, it's all over, you're safe with me, I promise you. I will never hurt you like he did," he said, his heart breaking as he said it. Will she ever trust a man after what she's been through, even the man she loves? "Oh Adam, it was awful! He – he forced himself on me, luckily he was much much smaller than you," she laughed hysterically, "but it hurt Adam, he hurt me so much, I don't know if I'll ever be able to have sex ever again!" she broke down and he pulled her towards him, gently kissing and stroking her face, whilst feeling so damn guilty for not making it home in time to stop this from happening, but he knew that Spencer was planning this for some time since he and everyone else noticed the way he looked at Jess, like an animal waiting to pounce as soon as it knows there's no one else around to stop him from getting what he wanted. That night Adam spent the night in bed with Jess after getting permission from the doctors since they saw how much he truly loved her, her head buried in his chest with his hands protectively on her waist. He was careful not to touch her womanhood too much because he knew she was hurting like hell down there but during the night he stroked her tenderly through the thin hospital panties she was forced to wear, cursing the bastard Spencer when she didn't respond to him as she normally does when he touched her there. He'll give her time to recover but as soon as she's healed completely, he'll start making love to her in a way that'll prove to her that he'll never hurt like Spencer did. He only hoped that she'll not blame him for what happened tonight…

Two weeks went by after the vicious incident with Spencer, and Jess has been deliberately distant towards Adam, only tolerating him close to her when they're sitting next to one another at the dinner table. They've stayed at his parents' house to allow Jess to recover and he has been given time off to be with her, something that he greatly appreciated. He worried about Jess though; she wouldn't let him touch her in any way, sexual or not, and in the evenings she rolled out of his embrace, resulting in him feeling more rejected than ever before in his life. Meanwhile Jess was planning to end her relationship with Adam since it wouldn't be fair towards him to be married to a woman who was violated by another man, lest his own brother. He deserved so much better than her, she mused, absentmindedly rubbing her belly. He'll never know that he'll be a father soon, but she would tell her son or daughter one day that she will never stop loving his or her father, but that it's better that she leave as soon as possible since she saw the hurt and rejection in his eyes and knew that it's only a matter of time that their relationship will start falling apart. She glanced back at the bed where her beautiful fiancé was still sleeping and felt her heart break when she saw him in pajamas where he usually slept naked so she can appreciate his morning erection much more, which sadly was nowhere to be seen this morning. She sighed unhappily, she knew she was treating him horribly unfairly, but this was the only way. She searched for the travel bags she had packed the day before and goodbye note which she placed on the bedside table on his side of the bed, and before she left she gave his soft lips one last kiss, hoping that he won't wake up as he usually do when she kisses him in the mornings, with a heart that was filled with both gratitude and disappointment she walked out of the door and glanced one last time at him, who even in deep sleep had a frown on his beautiful face. When Adam woke up much later that morning he was worried when he found her gone and searched frantically throughout the house and when he couldn't find her, returned to their room when he found her clothes gone and a letter on the bedside table. With a heavy heart he read the letter and found himself alone and abandoned once again by the person he loves the most, first his biological parents now the love of his life. He walked downstairs and one look in his eyes told his parents what had happened. They tried their best to comfort him and told him to not hate Jessica, she's been through a rough time and that she won't be able to trust any man for a while, but when she's ready, she'll come back to him, they promise him that. Adam only nodded at them, but deep down he knew she'll never come back. He'll just have to forget about her like she instructed in the letter, but will he ever manage to forget the one person who taught him how to love again?

**_Next chapter: 3 years later _**

_It's been 3 years since Jessica left Adam and since then he has become a world famous dancer and musician, whilst she had to work odd jobs in order to care for her and her little boy, Mitchell, who looks and acts every bit like his handsome father. So, what happens when the two meet again after so long, especially when Adam finds out that Jess is a single mother of a small boy and that they're living in a not so safe area in a cramped apartment and that she has to work in places that would make a normal woman's skin crawl from fear in order to survive? _

your document here...


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay everybody, you ready for this? Put your hands together, ladies and gentlemen, for the extremely talented and handsome Mr Adam Lambert! Applauses and whistles could be heard bursting throughout the audience when a tall, handsome young man with hair the colour of the setting sun made his appearance on the stage. He smiled affectionately at his fans, knowing they loved and accept him for who he was as person, and not because he was a famous celebrity living in Hollywood who just happened to have an exceptional voice and has managed to break through the masses. He felt that all-too familiar tug in his chest when his sharp eyes skimmed through the audience to search for that specific someone and felt disappointment when the cute brunette in the second row were far from the one he wanted so desperately. After three years he still found he hadn't gotten over his long lost love, a special girl whom he's asked her hand in marriage and has spent about six months in pure paradise with. He never stopped thinking about her, even now when he was about to entertain thousands of adoring fans; all the songs on his latest album were written of the wonderful, loving time they had together and that deep, dark hole he went in after she left him. He still couldn't understand why she left; didn't she know he would protect her from anything and anyone? He sighed and flashed a quick smile at the audience and signalled his band to start playing. Tonight was going to be a major success, he could feel it in every fibre of his being; the sheer fact alone that his album has managed to be number one worldwide and because he and his band were going to give it their all on the last night of their tour. For two hours he strutted across the stage and werked the outrageous outfits he wore for the dance and funk numbers. But it's when he wore a black long-sleeved shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to add to the atmosphere of the slow, heart-breaking ballads that the audience who were watching the show knew there was something special happening on that stage tonight. He sang the darker songs of love lost in a way that made the hardest man be driven to tears whilst the light-hearted ones were about the great times he enjoyed with that special person. Needless to say, there wasn't a dry face in the audience since he has managed to once again connect with everyone there, someone he prided himself in doing for what's the point of becoming a musician if you were to ignore your audience, the main source of how good or bad you really are?

After a yet again outstanding performance that was bound to win a couple hundred new fans or more, Adam made his way to the local bar with his band mates and dancers to celebrate the successful end of their tour and also to blow off some steam. Everyone, including him, was tired beyond belief for travelling from one end of the earth to the other for more than 6 months takes its toll after a while. At the bar Adam ordered them all a round of beer from the bartender, a pretty young boy; the chances of him being 18 are scarce. The boy went to the other side of the bar to brag to girl that a sexy singer just ordered drinks from him, but he needs to go off shift now and that she should take his order over, maybe she'll get lucky with that hunk tonight cos God knows, she needs it. The girl shrugged, she knows that Kyle means well but for heaven's sake she has a small boy at home, there's no time for a man in her life; and besides, after what happened to her, she sure as hell wasn't going to let another man in her life ever again. She sighed, gathered the singer's order and walked towards him and nearly dropped the tray of beer when she saw who it was. Adam turned towards her and the only thing that passed through both their minds was pure shock when they recognized each other. After a full minute of silence, Adam was the first to react. "Jessica, w-what are you doing here?" he stood up and looked her up and down a couple of times to make sure his eyes were not betraying him as usual. Satisfied that she was indeed his long lost love, he lowered his voice to a whisper so she could barely hear him over the noises in the bar. "Jess, baby girl, why are you working here, this is not the place for you?" Jess recovered soon enough and tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, whilst inside she was feeling both shame and relief at seeing him again after so long. She knew she treated him badly by leaving, but she kept telling herself she had no choice. Now that he's back in life again, she had to face her demons, once and for all. "Adam, we can't talk here. Please, I beg you, my shift ends in an hour. Let's meet at 24/7 coffee shop two shops down, then we'll talk. Please, that's all I ask from you." Adam met her eyes and saw something was off about her; she seemed scared of him for some reason. He nodded, appearing calm on the outside and said, "Fine, we can talk later. I'll just call the cab to drop off my band mates before I get there of course. And for God's sake, don't look so afraid of me, you know I'll never hurt you like he did." Her chin jerked up and Adam actually felt relieved to see sparks flashing in her eyes from fury; it was a good sign that she showed anger instead of sadness which shows that she's still fighting, a true survivor. "You're a man, Adam. You all see women as a tool to be used to satisfy your own desires, and to hell with what we're feeling. Don't look at me like that, you know it's true. How many times have you forced yourself onto me? A lot, let me tell you that! You hurt me more than that bastard ever could, claiming it was all in the name of love. Bullshit! You never loved me, or else you'd have done the trouble of searching for me, but no, you decided to continue your silly tour as if nothing has happened. Lots of love you had for me, pfft!" she nearly spat the last words out in pure anger, causing Adam to take a couple of steps backward. "W-what are you talking about? I never forced myself on you, I loved you too much for that!" he said, shocked that she could ever say such things to his face. "Oh really, what about all those times you forced me to suck off that oversized dick of yours, or when you tied me to the bed and forced yourself into me, huh?" Adam opened his mouth to say something and finding he couldn't, pursed his lips together and looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. "Cat got your tongue huh, should've thought so. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a job to do. Bye Adam" she said to him and Adam knew she was finally finished with him after all these years, but he was far from finished with her. "Fine, have it your way. If that's the way you saw our relationship, that's your problem. But I'm not done with you yet. I'm in town for a couple of weeks and I'll be checking on you every day I'm here. You won't be able to escape me this time, Jessica. Before I leave I want to know why you left me 3 years ago, even if I have to drag the truth out of you!" he hissed at her, grabbed out his wallet and placed the required amount on the counter. "I'll take the beer to my friends, thank you" he said and took the tray not so gently out of her shaking hands and walked to his band mates sitting at a faraway table, without once looking over his shoulder. Jess felt a shiver run down her spine and she realized she was shaking fiercely. Oh God, why did HE have to come back in her life? Now everything she's tried so hard to keep safe for so long will fall apart, and if he ever finds out her secret, which he will eventually, there's no way he'll ever look at her the same way again. Those once loving eyes that looked at her with lust and love now looked at her with hurt disappointment. She pressed her fingers to her lips as silent tears started to run down her cheeks, her body beginning to shake from pure fear. The first time she truly feared a man was when that bastard Spencer raped and beaten her; but she found that she feared the man whom she loved much more for if he were to find out her so carefully hidden secret and the part he played in it, he will tear her apart beyond repair. She composed herself quickly however, for if the manager sees her cry whilst she's on duty again, she'll be without a job again and with two mouths to feed, she has no choice but to pretend as if nothing's wrong. Thus she swallowed her pride and tears and forced herself to turn into the lovely Jess the regulars at the bar knew and loved, forcing all thoughts of Adam and her problems out of her system, however temporarily. After her shift was over and she began to pack up for the night she noticed Adam and his band mates already left, and for some reason she felt disappointed in him leaving without talking to her before he went. She sighed and ordered the only cab driver she could trust in this part of the neighbourhood to take her home and collect her son from the lovely lady who took care of the children whose parents were working all day. She breathed a sigh of relief when she took her darling baby boy from the older woman and her heart nearly stopped when she once again saw the resemblance between Mitchell and his father, especially now after she's seen him again after so long. Both father and son have that remarkable blue-green eyes and ginger hair, although Adam's hair was a couple of shades darker being in his mid-thirties already, plus both of them have that large amount of freckles on their bodies which was one of the main reasons she found Adam so attractive in the first place. She shook her head, no, she will not think of him again, maybe later tonight in her dreams where she can be safe in his strong arms again, only to have her dreams interrupted when Mitchell cries in the middle of the night due to his toothache. She's never been with another man after Adam simply because she didn't trust men anymore, especially not the throbbing erections between their legs, but she was still a woman and couldn't deny she was still physically attracted to him after so long, but she also knew that he's moved up in the world and he would never look at her the same way again. She panicked at a sudden bad thought, if he finds out that he's Mitch's father, will he take the little boy away from her or worse, will he put the social services on her and put her to jail for denying him the knowledge and whereabouts of his own flesh and blood? That night she had her usual nightmare but instead of being raped by Spencer, it was Adam who was on top of her, forcing himself into her while screaming at her for taking his son away from him. She woke up when she heard a cry and after realising it was her own cries that woke her, she gripped the pillow tight and sobbed her heart out until she finally fell asleep out of pure fatigue.

Adam himself had a rough night's sleep after having met his lost love so unexpectedly in a bar of all places. The following morning he decided to do a little research of his own as to where she's currently living and thus he notified his band mates that he was going to wander around town a bit to breakfast in a coffee shop or something. He whistled pleasantly at the cozy little shops and the nice people who greeted him as he walked by them, some even stopping him for a couple of autographs when they recognize him. He identified a coffee shop and when he walked in his jaw nearly dropped to the floor for there, right in front of his eyes, wearing an embarrassingly thin and worn-out waitress uniform, was Jessica. He wisely decided to wait for her to finish her order before he sat down and winked for her to come to his table. He winced internally when he saw how terrified she was for him to see her working in a place like this. How on earth does someone who had a relatively large income from her many tenants back in the city end up working in shady places to earn enough money to survive? "Why do keep following me around Adam? Isn't it enough that you've see me working in that bar, now here? What do you want from me?" she hissed at him, glancing nervously over her shoulder in case the boss hears her. He sighed but kept his eyes on her face. "Jess, I didn't follow you around. I was just looking for something to eat; believe it or not, the hotel I'm staying in claims it's so luxurious, but it doesn't even serve breakfast for heaven's sakes. Please, don't kill me for being hungry." He held his hands in defence when she stopped threatingly close in front of him. "I guess I can't hate you for being hungry then. Fine, what do want? We have this new breakfast special running this week especially for the always hungry tourists like yourself, with two cups of coffee for the price of one and extra bacon." He smiled suddenly at her when he realized she remembered how much he loved he loved his bacon in the morning. "You remembered how much I loved bacon," he said as he smiled warmly at her. Jess paced around nervously and said, "I guess I did. Listen, I'm so sorry for saying those awful things to you last night, it was completely out of place. I was such so afraid of seeing you again after so long, I had no idea how you would react." Adam widened his eyes at what she implied, "You know I would never hurt you like he did Jess, what do think of me? Do you really think I'd do those things to you?" She winced at his harsh words, knowing that what he said was completely true. "No, Adam, of course not. You're not like him, or other men as a matter of fact. It's just that…" she sighed, frustrated at knowing the right words to say to him. "You're too good for me Adam, you always were. That's one of the reasons I left, you're much better off without me." He stood up, hesitated only a short instant before he gathered her protectively in his arms. He gently rubbed her shoulders and took a slight step backwards. "Jess, how could you say such a thing? Can't you see I'm not a happy man without you?" She replied with "You're a celebrity now Adam, of course you're happy, I held you back from your true potential", causing him to gently shake her to her senses. "You honestly think just because I have money and actually have other people appreciating my talent that I'm happy? Sure, in a way I am, but I don't have anybody in my life I can share it with." He sighed and gently toyed with one of the loose curls sticking out beneath her waitress cap. She frowned, she was under the impression he was in a steamy relationship with that new actress, according to her in any way. She followed the tabloids on a regular basis, especially on things Adam-related, and as far as she knew he was taken. Why on earth did her heart start beating so fast when she thought of the possibility of him and her again? Surely that's impossible; he's a world famous musician and dancer and she's a bartender and waitress. The only thing that's real between them is little Mitchell, but of course Adam may never found out about his son; it could be the end of everything she's worked for these past three years, all those long hours of work in shady places in order to provide food and shelter for her and her darling little boy. "I see. Well enough chatting, you've placed an order now, haven't you? Plus, I have other costumers as well, so you'll have to wait your turn." She stepped reluctantly out of his all-too warm embrace, whilst inwardly cursing the way her heart skipped a couple of beats when she looked into his beautiful eyes again. He sighed and reluctantly let her go and sat down at the table and couldn't stop himself from checking out her sexy ass which showed all too clearly through the thin material of the uniform as she walked towards the kitchen to place his order. He frowned, wondering how much money she got from waitressing and bartending, it couldn't be much. He know it could've been uncomfortable for her doing these jobs because she used to have a much larger income from her tenants since she owned a relatively luxurious building and all, but he knew she didn't discriminate against these jobs since somebody had to do them, hadn't they? His heart ached for her because he could see her clothes were almost done and he suspected that she couldn't afford new ones. He had to do something for her, but what? An idea began to form in his mind when she brought his breakfast and coffee later on; it was absurd of course, who says she doesn't already have a boyfriend or something in her life? He noticed she had no rings on her finger, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she's single. He hoped she was though since seeing her beautiful face again after so long made him realise that he's never stopped loving her; instead the love he felt for her is slowing beginning to increase. Maybe, just maybe, he'll have a chance with her. He'll take it slowly, he decided, and whilst enjoying the delicious breakfast he silently worked on a plan of action to make her his again, this time forever…


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me. I'm finally as fit as a fiddle and ready to write the next chapter. I'm also after a long wait a proud owner of Trespassing and I must say Adam has managed to once again impress me; every single on the album, be it dance, funk or a ballad, is well thought out and written. Blasting it loud and proud every time I drive around town, take that b*tches lol ;) Hope you guys like the new chapter ;) _

The following week Adam visited Jess every morning and every evening whilst she was working and he made sure she was his waitress/bartender every time. If another guy so much as wink at her to get her attention, Adam steps up and says in a not so subtle way that she's not available for any other man since they're an item, making poor Jess both blush at his cockiness and cursing him inwardly. He knew he was making progress with her however since she wasn't so shy and angry at him anymore, but instead have come to terms with the fact that he's once again back in her life and that he has no plans of ever leaving again. He whistled happily at the thought that she agreed on going on a date with him later that night, even though she made him promise that it wasn't a romantic one. He had other plans all right that involved romance, and lots of it, but he knew he could only push her so far and having gotten her to agree on a 'date' with him was purely thanks to luck and a little bit of charm. He was planning on asking her hand in marriage (for the second time) and in doing so he had to ask her very subtly and discreetly, with no promises of romance and all the soppy stuff that goes with it, but the promise that he will protect her from getting hurt by another man again and that he will never force himself on her until she's ready to embrace the physical side of marriage, and he knew the last part could take quite a while, even years for she although she was warming up to him again, they were far from that first heart-stopping love they felt for another so long ago. He sighed, searched for something in his pockets and took out the diamond-encrusted engagement ring, studying the reflection of the street lights on the sparkly surface. This ring could be the start of a relationship with Jess that could be even bigger than the previous one, but it could also be the end of everything they've build this past week. He knew he was taking a major risk in asking for her hand, but he had no choice, did he? If he didn't help her in trusting him or any other man, she'll end up alone and that's something he sure as hell didn't want to happen. She was a wonderful woman and deserved someone to love and appreciate her for the rest of her life, and also give her the children she's always wanted. His heart ached of being the father of her children one day, maybe that could be the key to her heart again: he could give her an ultimatum that he would gladly father a child with her and that he would raise the child with her until she sees fit. Yes, that's a great idea, he thought, and maybe she'll learn that way that she can indeed trust a man again. The only question is, will she say yes tonight?

At 7 o'clock he arrived at the restaurant dressed in one of his well-worn suits and smiled warmly when he noticed Jess already waiting for him at in a private dining booth; he spared no expenses on treating her on a well-deserved night out, she needed this more than anything. She wore a dress he bought especially for tonight and although he knew she felt uncomfortable of him buying expensive things for her, she still felt special that he knew what her favourite colour was. The stunning aquamarine blue of the dress went perfectly with her sea green eyes and medium-brown locks, paired with a beautiful pendant around her neck the shape of a lion, resembling her star sign. The dress hugged her curvy body perfectly, especially on her hips and breast area. He ached to touch her body again, to feel her moving eagerly underneath him, crying out his name in pure pleasure, but it could a long time for her to trust a man enough to be intimate with him again. He nodded; he had more than enough time to get her in his bed again where she belonged since he was set on spending as much as possible with her. She smiled nervously at him when she stood up from her seat to embrace him and kiss both his cheeks, a very good sign indeed. As soon as he felt her hands around his waist and her lips on his cheeks he felt that all too familiar arousal pulsing between his thighs and wanted nothing more than to drag her onto the table, tear of the expensive dress from her lovely body and make love to right there on the spot, not a care in the world as to who sees them. He gritted his teeth to control his urges, and sighed a sigh of both relief and disappointment when her warm body broke from his to return to her seat. "You look extraordinarily handsome tonight, Adam. But then again, you've always managed to look good in situations like these" she gestured around the luxurious restaurant. He chuckled and reached for her hand across the table, gently caressing the back to relax her before answering her, not even bothering to let her go when she tried to get away from his strong grasp. "Like these, you mean, like on a real date?" he winked at her and smiled inwardly at the pleasure he felt from seeing her blushing. "Yeah, although I'm kinda uncomfortable with this whole situation, I mean not only since we've known other rather intimately..." she blushed again and coughed to hide her embarrassment. "And also, I haven't been on a date or relationship since I left you. Adam, I don't why you're doing so much trouble with me, honestly. I'm not good enough for you, the only thing I can offer is my friendship, you know, don't you?" She pleaded openly with him, and that fact alone was enough to break his heart. "Jess, it's okay, honey girl. You know I'll never take more from you than you can offer for me." He gently squeezed her hand again, and smiled at her before turning to the waiter that seemed to appear out of thin air. "Good evening, my name is Enrique and I'll be your waiter for the rest of the evening. Our special of the night is fine T-bone steak with the sauce of your choice, together with some excellent quality red wine and a choice between fresh mixed salad or chips, or a half-portion of both." The handsome man with Latin roots smiled expectantly at them both and Adam had to give the younger man points for not making his attractiveness towards Jessica too obvious, but for the tell-tale bulge in his pants. He nodded to Jess that she could order first being the lady and all and smiled at her when she ordered the steak and red wine, a woman true to his heart. He ordered the same and promised the kind Enrique a fine tip if he could bring them the best dessert on the menu for afterwards he planned to soften the unsuspecting Jess so that she would allow him into her apartment. He's done his research thoroughly: he found out she lived in a not so safe area in the neighbourhood with a small boy of about two years old and barely manages to pay off the rent with the money she earns from waitressing and bartending. He wondered whether the child was her own or someone else's she's babysitting, but he always goes with his gut feeling and his gut feeling says the child is of her own flesh and blood. But who's the father then? He cringed inwardly when he thought of the most likely culprit, but would she really have continued with the pregnancy if the child was Spencer's? It was Jess he was talking about, of course she would. She'd always wanted children, his children, and would give everything to have them. But, and it was a great but, the child could well be his own, but she would've surely told HIM that she was pregnant with his child, wouldn't she? He snapped out of his fantasy world when Jess not so gently pinched his hand. "Hey Adam, on what planet are you? Am I boring you or what?" He shook his head and said, "Naw, I'm just thinking of something, nothing important. Just the tour, is all." Jess frowned, not entirely convinced, but she decided to let it slide; it wasn't every day that a handsome singer and ex-fiancé asked her out on a date, let alone buy her a gorgeous new dress that must've cost a fortune at that. "I've been checking out your music and all the dance competitions you did, Adam. You're fucking good, you know. I have all of your CD's and DVD's at home, you just seem to get better and better." She blushed when she admitted she's a fan of him, but he found it adorable. "Really? I should've known, you were my biggest supporter from day one. Did you know I wrote all of the love songs about you and our wonderful time together? I never stopped missing, or loving you Jess. There's never been anyone else before or after you." He took both her hand and gently kissed her palm, and laid his cheek in her hand, staring lovingly into her eyes. Jess choked up at the tenderness and the loving gaze in his beautiful blue eyes, causing her to do something she thought she'd never do to a man again. She leaned over the table, pulled Adam's gorgeous face towards hers and kissed him full on the mouth. His eyes opened wide in shock, but recovered quickly enough to pull her face closer to his and when he inserted his tongue in her lovely mouth, they both groaned from pure pleasure. They broke apart though when poor Enrique interrupted their furious kissing by clearing his throat to announce that he's brought them some appetizers. Blushing, they took their seats and avoided eye contact for a couple of minutes. Adam interrupted the long silence and said "So, uhm, this bread's quite good, isn't it?" Jess cleared her throat. "Sure, wonder when's the steak coming, I'm starving." He sighed; this was not a good sign at all. Just a few minutes ago they were making out like in the old days, hot and greedy, which usually led to them screwing the living daylights of one another. But now she was avoiding him, clearly feeling regret of showing him how she truly felt underneath the bravado. When the food and wine finally arrived, they both sighed in relief and ate the delicious food and cherished the priceless wine in silence. When the dessert arrived however Jess looked at him with gratitude and he knew he was in her good books again. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly her mood changed from happy to sad to happy again; back then she was always just happy. Somehow he had to find a way to wipe away the sadness that his brother caused her to restore her to the woman she was before. It was bound to be difficult, but the way she kissed him tonight suggested her feelings for him hadn't calmed down as much as he thought, so he had a chance with her, however small. After the dessert, Enrique brought the bill and Adam tipped him generously as promised, resulting in Enrique smiling with gratitude towards him. He paid the bill and gestured to Jess to follow him. Outside the restaurant it was getting quite cold, and Adam being the gentleman, took off his jacket and hung it gently across her bare shoulders. "Thanks Adam, you always think of these things" she blushed when he tightened his grip on her waist. "It's nothing. So where to next, my lady?" he joked and smiled down at her. "Maybe we could go to your place, I haven't been there before, you know?" She hesitated before she answered him, thank heavens little Mitch was next door so her secret's safe for one more night at least. "Sure, I'm afraid I don't have any luxuries over there. Money's a little tight." Adam smiled warmly at her, "You know those things never mattered to me honey. Let's hurry before it gets too cold. I'm starving for a cup of coffee over here." They rushed across the street and ordered a cab to take them to Jess's neighbourhood since it was too risky to walk, being an unsafe area and all. They made it just in time to the building when the first rain started to fall. They rushed inside Jess's apartment and she fetched them both some towels to dry them off. She had to bit back a gasp when she saw how incredibly sexy Adam looked with his ginger hair all spiky and wet from the rain, paired with the brilliant blue-green of his eyes it was a deadly combination for any woman's vulnerable heart. She blushed and kept herself busy with towelling her hair dry but couldn't quite succeed. Adam noticed her struggling and took the towel out of her hands and did the job himself. The feel of his warm hands combing through her hair with his familiar large body pressed against her was more than enough to throw caution to the wind and give in to the temptation. But she couldn't allow herself to do so; too much was at stake here, including Mitch. She sighed and tried to relax in his touch, finding it wasn't that difficult after all to enjoy the small things in life such as having a gorgeous man taking care of you. When he was finished he bent down and softly kissed her on her forehead, deliberately missing her lips. "Let's go make us some coffee." He smiled at her and together they headed to the cramped kitchen. Adam offered to make the coffee but Jess turned him down and gestured for him to sit down. He obliged and watched her work, fascinated by how sexy she looked when she rushed around in the small kitchen; the dress clinging oh so tightly on that lovely ass when she bent down to search for the jugs. He felt an all too familiar arousal stirring in his loins; oh the things he could do to her right there on the floor, or better yet: to tear off that dress, bend her over the kitchen table and fuck her so good in her sexy ass. He missed feeling that soft, supple body underneath and over him, moaning and purring his name in pleasure and pain every time he touched her and made love to her. Oh what he would do to feel her warm body in his arms every night, he knew he had to ask her as soon as possible, tonight maybe. He nodded at himself; yes he shall ask her the big question tonight, after coffee. And also ask her about the boy the neighbour was babysitting told him about…

"Thanks, the coffee was delicious," he said to Jess and smiled when she beamed at him. "Jess, I've meaning to ask you something…" he began and cursed softly when the doorbell rang. Jessica's eyes looked as big as saucers as she stared at the door. "What's the matter honey?" he asked, sensing her distress, and something else. Cold, naked fear. Who on earth could she be afraid? he thought, and waited anxiously for her to open the door. "N-nothing, it's nothing. I'll just go get the door. Uhm, why don't you wash the jugs or something, please." He nodded but vowed to himself to check out the newcomer with sharp eyes. He heard her open the door and heard her talking to another woman, but one sound stood out above their conversation: the sound of a baby crying for his mother. He talked himself out of rushing to the door to soothe the crying baby; heaven only knows why he should've felt that way in the first place. He heard Jess cooing to the baby, laughing in delight. She sounded so happy, without a care in the world, he thought. He couldn't keep his curiosity at bay any longer and stepped into the living room to greet the woman and baby. He saw shock in both Jessica and the other woman's eyes and pure curiosity from the baby. "Aww, he's such a cute baby. How old is he?" he asked the woman and tried hard not to chuckle when she recognized him. "Oh Mitch? He's about 2 and 7 months old I guess. Such a sweetheart," the woman said to him, pure love radiating from her. "Mitch, that's a lovely name. Hey baby, who's such a cute baby boy, yes you are!" he cooed to the baby, making last named giggled in delight at all the attention. "So who's baby's he then?" he asked the other woman, but looked directly at Jess. "Oh it's Jessica's boy of course, I don't know who the father is but…" she looked closer at him, and gasped when she noticed something. "But you look just like Mitch, doesn't he Jess? The same reddish hair, those unique blue eyes, strong jaws, handsome face. I bet you have freckles everywhere too, haven't you?" she looked sharply at Jess, silently criticizing her. "Jess, is there something you have say to me, or more specifically, this handsome young man over here?" Poor Jessica had no way to turn and grabbed Mitch from the shocked woman's arms and ran inside the apartment, shutting the door not too softly behind her. Adam's already pale complexion turned a couple of shades lighter as he finally took in what happened and turned to the woman who was looking at him with pity in her eyes. "Aww you poor young man, you didn't know you had a son, did you? He looks every bit as handsome as his father, I wonder why she never told you of him. What happened between you two, I hope you haven't hurt her or anything?" she looked so sternly at him that he couldn't help but smile sadly at her. "No ma'am, I've never laid a hand on her except to caress her. It was my brother, not my blood brother, the son of the foster family I was placed in so long ago. He forced himself onto her a week after our engagement and after I've tried everything to help her get over the worst pain and give her the love she deserves, she leaves without saying goodbye to me. And now I've finally found her three years later, the mother of the child I've never known about. You told me before that she had a son but seeing him in the flesh, there's no way he's not my son. He looks exactly like I did when I was that age. Why has she never told me about him before?" he looked helplessly at her. Her heart broke for the young man and gave him the best advice he's ever received in his life. "Son, if you really want her, baby and all, you have to ask her to marry you now! She needs a man in her life, her son needs a father, she can't keep this up for much longer. You've seen yourself how burned out she is from all the work. I give you my blessing, now go to her, now!" she ordered him, and he obliged only too gladly, bursting through to the door and searched for Jessica's bedroom where he knew she'll be hiding. He found her on the small bed clutching little Mitch to her chest, desperately trying to protect him from any harm. He sighed and hugged her trembling body to his, ignoring the scratches and bites she gave him to try to get away, but eventually gave up when she realised he's not going anywhere. She collapsed against him when she became tired and Adam instantly cradled her into his lap and gently placed Mitch onto the other side of the double bed. He softly kissed her forehead and stroked her hair until she calmed down, his heart breaking when he felt her warm tears falling into his neck. "Shh baby girl, it's okay. I'm not gonna take him away from you." She looked up to him with hope in her ears, "Promise me you won't Adam, he's all I have in this world." He nodded and kissed her trembling lips softly to seal the promise. "I'll do it on one condition." Her eyes widened in shock and she opened her mouth to say something to him, but he only placed two fingers on her lips to quieten her. "Will you marry me Jessica?" he whispered against her lips and felt his heart leap into his chest when she answered him. "Yes, I will. But I have my own conditions Adam." He nodded to let her continue, "I accept that." "I agree to marry you on the condition that we will never have sex as long as we're married since I've sworn myself off it a long time ago. We may share a bed but I don't want to be intimate with a man ever again, understand that?" He bit back an answer, but decided against it. It that's the way she wants it, who's he to argue? "Fine, I understand, but I promise you if you're ever ready for the physical side of marriage, I'll wait for you, as long as it takes. I love you Jessica and I swear to God and on my life that I will never harm you like that bastard did to you." He took out the ring from his pockets and placed it on her ring finger, gently kissing her hand as he did so. He looked deep into her eyes as he did so to convince her of his love and tried hard not feel disappointed when she looked back blankly at him. That night he slept with her warm body curled against his for the first time in 3 years with their son laying between them. He couldn't really fall asleep with all the thoughts swimming through his head: will she ever return his love again or has she finally gotten over him? Will she ever allow him to make love with her again and why did she keep him from knowing she was pregnant whilst they were still together? Those thoughts puzzled him deep into the night and finally at 3 am he fell in to a deep sleep, with those dark thoughts never quite leaving him. Jessica herself had more or less the same questions and although she sworn herself off men she couldn't help to dream off the man sharing her bed making love to her as passionately as he did before all those years ago, except this time he's a bit older and even more dangerously handsome than before. Will things ever return to what they were now he knows of his son or will they somehow get worse, especially when the paparazzi finds out about his unknown son, which they definitely will in the end….


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys, I truly appreciate them Karen Oh definitely, Trespassing's the album of the year by far! Very few male or even female musicians' singing range comes close to what Adam offers, not even mentioning how amazing and passionate he is when he performs live, would love to have see and hear him sing in my country though, that'll be off the hook ;) My favs so far are Runnin', Chokehold, Take Back, Outlaws of Love, Never close our eyes, Shady, etc etc, how does one choose from so many incredible songs? _

_Here's the next chapter, it'll be difficult for Adam and Jess the first month of marriage since Adam has to get used to the idea of being a father and husband and also finding the fine balance between fame and family since of course the bloodhound paparazzi sniffed a scandal somewhere in this sudden marriage. Hope you guys like it ;)_

Jessica woke up the next morning feeling more rested than she had been in a long time. She yawned and stiffened immediately when she realised she wasn't alone in bed. Cautiously, she turned herself over and supressed a scream when she saw a very familiar man in her bed, his hand on her waist in a protective manner. She tried not to wake him as she tried to climb out of bed and yelped when he suddenly tightened his grip on her waist. "Please, don't go Jessica. Just stay in bed, a couple of minutes, that's all I ask of you." Adam pleaded with her, using the full force of his gorgeous puppy dog eyes on her. She sighed; she who considered herself immune to men found it extremely difficult to deny him when he asks so nicely. "Fine, I'll stay. But only a couple of minutes, I desperately need a shower and some breakfast. Plus Mitch needs his mother's milk, so if you don't mind, I'll have to breastfeed him." She gently nudged the sleeping Mitch awake, much to the amusement of Adam, and placed him in her lap. "Who's my beautiful little boy? Yes, you are, baby boy!" she kissed her son on his forehead and began taking off the straps of her dress. (They went to sleep without changing so the expensive dress Adam bought her is full of wrinkles by now.) She glared at Adam and he caught the meaning of it, turning his head the way, pretending to focus on a photograph of Jess and Mitch laughing at each other, whilst trying his best not to blush when he saw out of the corner of his eye Jess taking out her well-shaped breast for Mitch to drink from. He swallowed and crossed his legs to hide his bulge from her eyes; if Jess saw how aroused she made him she might call off their marriage and that would be a disaster. Oh what he would give to have his lips on her breasts again or any part of her in any case! When she was finished with Mitch she gently put him down on the bed again and said, "Can you watch him for a little while Adam? I really need a shower." Adam smiled at her and said, "Sure Jess, he's my son too after all." Jess blushed and went to the bathroom for that long awaited shower, absentmindedly tugging at the straps of her dress to cover up her breasts. Adam turned around and stared at the son he never knew existed. The beautiful baby boy's ginger hair stood up in all directions and those eyes that looked so similar to his and Jess's returned his father's stare. "Hey baby, did you know that I'm your daddy?" he cooed to the boy and laughed when the boy smiled at him. He reached over and gently picked the baby up in his arms and held him against his chest. He really took after his father, Adam thought, and cuddled the adorable baby against him. Little Mitch even has his freckles and pale complexion and that adorable nose Jess once complimented him on back when they were still dating. Sighing, he said to the boy, "Son, do you ever think your mother will love me again after so long? I know she won't return my love when in the first months or even years when we're married, but I promise you this, my boy: I will do everything in my power to take care of you and your mother and I will make damn sure to show her all the love I have for her, even when if it takes a lifetime to gain her trust and love again." Ten minutes later Jess walked in the bedroom wearing only a towel around her waist since she knew Adam wouldn't do anything to hurt her in any way and found her heart swelling with pride when she found Mitch asleep in his father's strong arms. She silently walked to her cupboard to find some clothes and just when she dropped her towel Adam woke up and found his ex-fiancée naked in the room. He decided to play coy for a couple of minutes and allow himself the luxury to see Jess dressing herself in her faded waitress uniform. He almost gave himself away when she put on her panties, taking away his pleasure of seeing her womanhood after so long, leaving him softly moaning of pure lust. He eyed her beautiful body from her crotch area to her soft full lips, finding a heavy heat growing in his loins when he saw that her nipples were aching hard. Was she just as aroused as he was, or is it something else, maybe embarrassment causing her breasts to stand out so firmly? When she was fully dressed, he decided he has faked sleep long enough and yawned to announce her that he is finally awake. "I see Mitch has taken a liking in you, that's a good thing. He never liked any other man before, usually when he sees one he starts crying or yelling" she laughed shyly. Adam smiled at her and said, "Of course he likes me, I'm his father" he said, winking at her. She looked strangely at him, replied "You sure are, Adam, there's no doubt about that." She seemed uncomfortable again and played with the buttons of her blouse. Adam decided he's tortured her enough and climbed out of bed, before giving his beautiful son a kiss on his forehead and walking to the bathroom. Jess felt her heart ache from the sweetness of the moment; wishing so much that things could actually be the same, or even better, than before. Maybe, just maybe she'll be able to allow him in her life again, emotionally and physically. After all wasn't he the man who first taught her the pleasures of love and all that could happen when two become one? They could have it all and so much more again, it all depended on her. She shook her head, no, she wasn't going to let what Spencer did to her come between her and the father of her baby again; from the moment they are married she'll devote her life to Adam and Mitch only; she'll even try to be physical with Adam again, but she knew that part of their relationship could take a while since she hadn't been with a man in 3 years. He'll have to teach her everything from the beginning like she was still his innocent virgin all over again; just waiting to be touched and loved for the first time by the man she loves. There and then Jess made the most important decision of her life: she was to become Adam's wife and start a brand new life free of past mistakes. And as a side note: if she ever meet that sad bastard son of a bitch Spencer Murtaugh again, she'll rip off his balls and stuff them in his mouth and add a nice pint of Tobasco sauce and cockroaches to make it extra juicy. Everybody knows never to mess with a woman scorned; it's a lot safer on you, and your precious manly tools too of course. With that happy thought of revenge in mind, she whistled a happy tune, picked up Mitch and carried him to the kitchen to give him some baby food and prepare her and Adam some breakfast.

During the long and extremely busy week Adam and Jess somehow managed to squeeze in some time to plan their wedding and where the honeymoon will take place. They had their disagreements of course on whether to go tropical or safari, and in the end decided that the Seychelles is the best bet since it's where they wanted to go originally three years ago. Also they fought over the size of the wedding and who to invite: Jess and her parents still were not on speaking terms and the only friends she ever had were her tenants back in the city and those she knew from around here, whilst Adam's family life was never better but since he's famous he knew too many people for a traditional cozy wedding. Eventually they agreed on a medium-sized wedding: big enough for both their families (Adam made Jess promise to get her family there since he would like them to meet their son-in-law and grandson whom they've never met before) and the closest of his friends with only one television crew. Adam had an interview with the local radio station and ever so casually mentioned that he was going to be married to the mother of his child in less than a month whom he have met again recently and that they fell in love all over again. The wonderful news couldn't have been a greater bombshell: thousands of girls and boys' hearts were broken and many mothers were shocked at the idea of their favourite gay singer getting married to a girl. This 'sudden' marriage left many of them wondering whether the girl was pressuring him for money or his duties as father; that's to say if he's the father of course. However, the moment the non-believers saw the first pics of Adam, his fiancée and their baby all doubts were cast aside: the two of them couldn't have been more in love and the baby was definitely Adam's; there was no mistaking the similarities between father and son since both of them sported that gorgeous ginger hair, adorable nose and those mesmerizing blue-green eyes. All in all everyone was satisfied in Adam's choice in soul mate, especially when they meet her and find her to be both shy-ish and gentle, plus a wonderful mother for Mitch and very much supportive of Adam; a must-have combination for someone who plans to marry so young and that to a famous musician at that.

The day of the wedding has finally arrived and found both Adam and Jessica more nervous than ever before in their young lives. They declined the traditional bachelors and bachelorette since none of them wanted to be surrounded by other people the day before their wedding. Instead they opted for a quiet evening at Jess's apartment with Jess and Mitch sleeping over at Mitch's babysitter who will be taking care of him during their honeymoon in the glorious Seychelles. At 8:30 the hairdresser, make-up artist and stylist Adam hired for her arrived at the babysitter's apartment to make her all beautiful and seductive for her yummy husband. The stylist brought 3 pairs of almost see-through lingerie along for Jess to wear during her honeymoon that was bound to make hubby a very happy man. Jess couldn't help but blush when images of her in said lingerie parading in front of a very naked Adam flashed in front of her eyes. Fear and lust for her baby's father pulsed through her body in a confusing mixture; she feared Adam knowing he was a large, well-built man who happens to be very much well-endowed with his manly bits and he could hurt her far more than any other man ever could, including the man who so viciously raped her so long ago. Lust was a feeling that paired well with fear for her handsome fiancé: since the moment she met him she felt that heart-pounding lust for him pulsing through her entire body and somehow during the years they were apart she felt that lust turn into something deeper, but still she felt afraid of telling him exactly how much she truly loved him. She sighed, will she ever be a good wife to Adam and give him all the love he deserves, she wondered, knowing it was just old fashioned wedding fears telling her the opposite. Meanwhile back at her apartment Adam dressed himself in a handsome black and light blue tux, the colours of the wedding, cursing himself for his stupidity in thinking that Jess will show up at all at the chapel. When he was finished he stepped to the full length mirror in the bedroom and checked himself out critically, ever so often tugging at the black bowtie to make sure it wasn't too askew. Satisfied, he smirked at himself and said out loud, "You look like a million dollars Adam. Jessica won't be able to resist you on your wedding night when you wear that vanilla aftershave she loves so much. One sniff of that stuff and she'll be underneath me and beg for me to make sweet love with her. Oh yes, she'll be screaming my name so loud out of pleasure that the entire Seychelles will hear our sweet music." He groaned suddenly when he felt his cock beginning to stir in his pants and patted his crotch gently. "You'll have to be patient a little while longer my boy. Daddy's gonna make sure you get some action tonight, Jess won't know what'll hit her." He grinned and thought back to the moment Jess first saw him half-naked: ironically right after he'd masturbated in front of his mirror. Maybe he should do it again on their wedding night; she used to love seeing him so vulnerable when he touched himself to please her, sometimes she jumped in to help him when he couldn't release quickly enough to her taste. He shook his head, let's leave that part for later for if she saw his cock again after being celibate for so long her poor heart won't make it. No, he has a better idea: the best way to introduce her to the art of making love with him again was to give her pleasure in the gentlest form where he'll kiss her slowly and sweetly and touch her body as if for the first time without penetrating her with his member for he knows she'll only allow him fully inside of her again on her terms, not his. With the happy thoughts of her writhing pleasurably underneath him in a large king-sized bed in the Seychelles was more than enough to keep a smile on his face on the way to the chapel to await his gorgeous bride. He smirked when he saw his parents take their place, frowning when he saw an unfamiliar older man and woman moving in to sit next to them. After everyone settled in the pianist opened the fairy-tale-like event with the all-too familiar wedding song and the door of the chapel opened to reveal the stunning bride-to-be. Adam gasped at the sight of his beautiful Jessica who looked more like a princess in that gorgeous wedding gown of hers than his bride. The aquamarine dress she wore complimented her lovely curves so wonderfully and the slight dip between her breasts left nothing to the imagination. She wore glittery black roses in her hair and silver necklace with a lion tucked between her breasts so that Adam felt like nothing would place him more to scoop his lovely bride in his arms and take her to the nearest private place where he would savagely make love to her like an animal does when in heat with its mate. He smiled softly at her as she stood beside him, inwardly cursing himself for being so stupidly impulsive. He gently took her hand in his and smirked proudly at himself when she took his hand as if her very life depended on it, which in a way it does. They gave each other silly glances when the priest took forever with his preach, but turned serious again when he asked them to do their wedding vows. The camera crew recorded the entire romantic affair which was sure to give their network some major ratings for weeks to come. Adam and Jess stood opposite one another and exchanged their rings whilst reciting their vows to love, honour and protect one another in sickness and in health, etcera etcera. When they were done and the priest gave the okay to kiss the bride, Adam winked at her, pulled against his chest and gave her a kiss that sent them both flying through the heavens. The moment they broke apart and saw the reflection of pure love in each other's eyes, the audience interrupted them with wolf whistles and hand claps, causing quite a deafening roar in the usually quiet chapel. They giggled at each other and Adam took Jessica by surprise by taking her in his strong arms and ran through the chapel with camera crews following them, eagerly capturing the romantic moment. He only sat her down when they arrived at the hall where the rest of the people gathered for the celebration ceremony. "You look so handsome, Adam. I'm quite a lucky woman, aren't I?" she winked at him and gave him a quick hug. Adam smiled down at her and softly kissed her on her forehead. "No, it is I who am the lucky one. You look extraordinarily beautiful and must I add that dress fits you like a glove. I have to control my urges not to tear it off your body, and I'm pretty sure every male in this building feels the same way." She buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment, feeling both flattered and terrified when her new husband confessed that he want to take her clothes off. "Adam, not in front of the people" she said and giggled like a teenager when he whispered in her ear where he wanted to make love with her. He hasn't changed one bit, she thought as she remembered all the exciting times she had with him; now the next step of their journey together has begun and she will make damn sure that nothing will ever come between them again…

An hour into the party the paparazzi winked Adam to them and with an apologetic murmur he left her to his parents, who were both overexcited at seeing their lovely girl again after so long. They've talked regularly over the phone and Skype and sometimes visited Jess and Mitch (without Adam knowing it of course) and have become great friends over the years. His mother was the reason she got through her pregnancy so well; if it wasn't for her she would've find a way to give Mitch up for adoption for she had no way of providing enough money for her and her young baby to survive on. Something told her to turn around and she nearly shrieked when she saw her parents making their way to them. Adam's mother instinctively knew who the other two were and gathered Jess protectively in her arms. "It's okay honey, we're here for you." She smiled affectionately at her and turned to face her parents. "Oh my Jesse girl, look how beautiful you are after all these years? How come you never let us know exactly who the man is who you married? He's a hunk, isn't he? A bit too red for my taste, but gorgeous none the less" her mother said to her and looked her young daughter proudly up and down, a daughter who was now a full grown woman. "I know mum, he's beautiful. And not just from the outside, he's got the greatest heart I've ever seen in a man and he's an amazing father for Mitchell as well." Something in her voice made her mother look sharply at her. "Wait just a minute, _he's _Mitchell's father? But he's a famous singer, dancer and God knows what else, how's that even possible? Did you have a one night stand with him, you know I hate one night stands, you can pick up so many ugly diseases?" Somehow Jess wanted to laugh at the absurdities her mother threw at her; did her mother honestly think she'll sleep with a man whom she hadn't known for at least a couple of weeks? "Please Mother, you know I don't do one nights. Back before he was famous me and Adam had a serious relationship for many months; we were even engaged at some point. That's when the rape happened and I found I couldn't be around a man any longer, no much he loves me." Her mother looked at her, shock and fear plainly written on her face. "Did _he _rape my little girl, and you _married_ him, and gave birth to his _child_? What on earth went through your head! I'm gonna rip off his balls when I meet him, you watch me!" her mother started to turn around to search for Adam but Jess grabbed her arm to stop her. "No Mother, Adam would never rape me, or hurt me in any way, he loves me way too much for that. It was his brother who did it, no not his real brother, the family who took him in's child." Realization dawned on her mother and her mouth opened with an 'o'. "I see, sorry my dear. You know I overreact too quickly. Jess giggled nervously, "You sure do Mother. Well, would you like to meet my new husband? Adam, get you butt over here!" Adam quickly made his way to his waiting wife and frowned puzzlingly when he recognized the couple with her and his parents. "So this is the young man my daughter has married, I'm a major fan of your music I'll have you know, plus you dance like a miracle. You're a little older than I thought though.." her mother said as she looked Adam up and down. "…and so tall and handsome. My girl told me a bit about your past and that you're Mitchell's daddy and all. From up close I definitely see the family resemblance; he has his daddy's beautiful eyes and those gorgeous cheekbones. One day Mitchell will be just as tall and strong as you." She met Adam's gaze fiercely making Adam thought at the irony of a woman who once wanted to sell her own daughter to an old man to settle their debt and is now trying to protect her daughter from her own husband. "You better take care of my little girl Adam, if you hurt her I'll skin you alive and cook your balls for breakfast." Adam laughed heartily with her and said, "I promise you Ma'am, I won't harm a hair on your daughter. I'm looking forward to our wedding night though,' he winked at Jess and thought again how innocent and adorable she looked when she blushed. "Me neither Adam, but you can't say those things in front of my parents you know," she said as she walked towards Adam and hugged him towards her. "Aww young love, aren't they just too adorable," her father said as Adam smiled at her. For another hour the parents kept each other busy discussing their children whilst the newly married couple danced with each other. Adam felt a tap on his shoulder and spin Jess around to face the person who interrupted them. "I'm here to inform you Sir, you're ride has arrived. You and the young miss will be taken to the airport in less than ten minutes thus I advise you to make the goodbyes snappy." Adam bit his lip in excitement and smiled down at Jess in his arms, "Seychelles, here we come baby girl!"

_Next chapter:_

_Adam and Jess are on their honeymoon in the Seychelles and Adam wants to make sure his wife gets all the loving she missed during the time they were separated. At first it seems as though she doesn't want him to touch her but reluctantly agrees that he make love with him during their honeymoon. However as soon as they move in his home she wants nothing more than to be the mother of his child, nothing less, nothing more. Will she eventually realize that her selfishness could destroy Adam even more than the first time and will Adam in turn make her feel more comfortable with herself and with him?_


	14. Chapter 14

_(A/N: Karen I totally agree, choosing a fav from Trespassing is damn near impossible, wonder what Adam's next single will be; he gave a hint last week during a twitter party that the new single will be on the first half of the album and very fast, so maybe Trespassing or Pop that Lock. I'll try to update "A better life" as soon as possible ;)_

_Here's a few pics I googled from the Seychelles, the tropical island destination where Adam and Jess have their romantic honeymoon, hope you guys like the view as much as I do ;) _

/R2v1zk ; /R2v8ee ; /R2v9Pl ; /R2vbqu

**The Honeymoon Part 1**

Upon arrival in the luxurious Seychelles both Adam and Jess were tired from the long flight and were more than relieved to finally be able to walk on land again. It was early in the evening since the flight took longer than expected, not that either of them complained about it, especially Jess. It was the first time she went overseas and she planned to enjoy it as much as possible. They went to the hotel for dinner and revelled in the sights and smells around them, both of them stalling for time since they're nervous for the scary adventures of their wedding night. "This food's just perfect isn't it Jess? Don't you just love the peace and quiet of this place, as well as its supernatural beauty?" Adam asked her and Jess smiled nervously at him. "It sure is. I've never seen a place as beautiful as this before, I'm sure gonna enjoy my time here with you." She took a sip from her tropical drink and Adam noticed her hand was shaking ever so slightly. He frowned, was she excited for tonight or was she just plain scared of what could happen? God knows, he was nervous as hell for tonight for he wanted to make Jessica his again but what if she rejects him? He knows that this time there's no two ways about it: if she doesn't want him, he will not force himself on her. Oh no, he'll seduce her so slowly and charmingly that she won't be able to resist him and at the end she'll have no choice but to give herself to him like she did before. He only hopes that things will work out for the best in the end; after all he was now a father and had to do his duty to his son even if the mother wants nothing to do with him.

As soon as they finished their delicious dinner and dessert the newly married couple made their way to the bungalow to prepare for the very special night. Adam allowed Jess to shower first whilst he took his time searching for something to wear that'll make her feel both comfortable and attracted to him. His sharp eyes caught a black tank top that shows off his muscles perfectly and that pair of black pants he wore the first time he and Jess tried to make love in the strip club. He grinned wickedly; oh she'll definitely love him in this, remembering the way she looked at him when she first saw him in that outfit. He remembered all too well how she complimented how hot his rear end looked in those tight pants, not to mention his front. When she got out of the shower she looked extremely nervous, tugging at her bathroom robe and throwing fearful glances at Adam. He frowned and went to the shower and had to fight hard with himself not to screw with it all and go straight towards his waiting wife and force himself onto her. The water that ran through the pipes was slowly turning colder, causing him to both shiver and sport an impressive erection. He smirked as he looked downwards; his new wife will definitely be a well satisfied woman after the night's over. He towelled himself dry and dressed in the outfit he had selected for the night and went to the bedroom where his mouth nearly hung open at the sight before him. For right there in the middle of the bed his beautiful wife sat upright in a seductive pose with her hands gripping the front of her robe in a way that made his cock twitch in excitement. "Do you like what you see Adam?" she said to him in a husky voice whilst slowing opening her robe to reveal her well-curved body dressed in virgin white silk lingerie. "If you want me, you must come and get me," tossing the robe on the floor and easing herself slowly back onto the bed, watching him, waiting for him. Adam licked his lips and found himself nearly panting like an animal from the amount of lust and love he felt for this beautiful woman who was now his wife. He slowly walked to the bed and crawled on top of her, never once taking his eyes off her. He lowered his head and softly rained kisses all over her face, whilst slowly running his hands eagerly over the body he hadn't touched in over three years. Their lips met eagerly and Jess found sparks of the love she felt for him rushing through her body, nearly gasping in both pain and pleasure every time his hands found a sensitive spot on her body. Soon enough clothes became an issue as the heat building between them began to reach its peak. "Gotta t-take this fucking clothes off" Adam hissed as he struggled with her bra; leaving poor Jessica moaning out of pain when he began tearing at her swollen breasts. He nearly yelped out of delight when he began sucking on her nipples and found his mouth full of her breast milk; now this was his idea of heaven! His son can't get all of his mother's milk now can he, he deserves some too for he was after all responsible for making her pregnant in the first place! "A-dam, oh Adam!" Jess moaned as she felt his luscious lips eagerly sucking and kissing her tender breasts. Oh how much she missed the feeling off his hands on her body! She bit back a cry of pain when he misjudged him a bit with his sharp teeth and accidentally bit her one nipple, and found herself later purring from pleasure when he gently sucked and kissed the pain away. When he was done tormenting her poor breasts, he made his way downwards to her womanhood, kissing and sucking on every bit of skin on his way there, not before Jess ordered him to take off his shirt anyway. She bit back a moan when he breathed over her womanhood; she shivered when he kissed her down there, clearly feeling his hot lips through the thin layer of lingerie. Slowly he took off her panties and tossed them in a far corner of the room. He smirked dangerously at her when she lay fully naked underneath him; her body trembling from both fear and lust. He began torturing her ever so slowly when he planted soft kisses on her womanhood, later turning the seduction to a new angle when he began licking inside of her. Her body arched backwards out of pleasure when he found her most sensitive spot and tortured her by continuously running his tongue over her clitoris. When he finally decided he's tortured her enough he started taking off his pants and underwear and when Jess finally saw the man she's loved for so long naked in front of her she felt like screaming. His cock stood fully erect and she felt both scared of the large cock mere inches from her womanhood as well as pure lust to feel him pumping his warm, lovely seed inside of her. Before Adam entered her he laid his entire body over hers and prepped himself on his elbows to keep his heavy bodyweight off of her. He slowly began rubbing his cock against her womanhood so that she can get used to the feeling of him again and entered her very carefully as not to hurt her for he knows she wasn't used to his large member anymore. Jess felt the tearing pain as Adam penetrated her and to keep herself from screaming she sank her teeth in his shoulder. How on earth could she have forgotten how painful it was every time he entered her, she cursed herself as she tried to cope with the pain as it increased the further Adam pushed inside of her. When he was finally fully inside of her, Adam stopped to gather his breath as an intense heat began building in his body. He softly kissed Jess's neck and worked his way to her lips, smiling softly at her when he broke free. "Shhh baby girl, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just hold on to me honey, I'm gonna take us both flying through heaven tonight," he whispered in her ear and forced his body to keep calm; he didn't want to start pumping her when she wasn't ready for him. Soon enough he felt her relax and when he got the okay from her he thrust his hips forward, causing them both to scream out of pleasure. When he retreated he saw that Jess's eyes were closed from pure ecstasy it gave him the courage to do so again and again. He couldn't get enough of her digging her nails in his back and throwing her legs around his waist to take him even deeper inside of her. He picked up his speed and started thrusting inside of her as if he was some wild animal mating; the sounds she was making was driving him over the edge. He too was panting and growling like an animal and Jess felt herself being taken on a heavenly ride with her new husband; oh how she wished that this night would never end! Of course neither of them could go on forever since they were both beginning to feel that all too familiar feeling stirring in their bodies and in a couple more hard thrusts from Adam they came at the same time. Adam collapsed his tired, heavy body on top of her, causing Jess to moan loudly from pain since he was still inside of her. He quickly realized his mistake and gently slipped out of her and took her in his strong arms, stroking her womanhood to calm her down, revelling in the wetness he felt from their release. He's always loved to touch her like this when she was warm and wet fresh after their lovemaking, and since she was too spent to stop him she allowed him to touch her there. His fingers softly danced over her and soon he started slipping one finger at a time inside of her. She moaned softly at his gentle caress; oh how much she missed this gentle side of him; stroking her so sweetly right after he had almost tore her apart due to his magnificent sized member. When his fingers found her pleasure spot once again he felt her purring against his chest from pleasure and forced himself not to grunt when she lifted her leg over his waist and grabbed hold on his arm to work his fingers deeper inside of her. Twice in bare minutes she saw stars blinding her vision when she came hard and fast on her husband's eager fingers, her body shuddered against his. She sighed in relief and cuddled against Adam's chest, smiling softly when his wet hand gently cupped her ass cheek to bring her closer to him. "I hope you liked it baby girl," Adam whispered above her head, gently stroking her ass. She blushed against him and said, "I sure did Adam, I never thought it could be like that between us again. We can make it work, I know we can." Adam smiled happily down at her and kissed her softly on her lips before he said, "We sure can honey. Well, I guess we better go to sleep then, tomorrow's gonna be a long day. There's so much to see in this beautiful place, isn't there?" She toyed with his chest hair and lightly trailed her fingers over his nipples before answering, "I agree, I'm totally spent. Goodnight then Adam," she kissed his breast and snuggled in his arms. "Goodnight Jess," he said and made himself comfortable against her. That night both of them slept peacefully for the first time in many years, the nightmares of being separated from each other at bay, for now at least…

The following morning the newlyweds woke up to the warm tropical sun shining into the bungalow and broke apart quickly when they realized they were still in each other's arms. After stuttering and stumbling, both blushing fiercely, they rushed towards the bathroom to clean up for the tour around the islands. Jess selected a gorgeous summer dress with a tropical flower print and a pair of comfortable sandals and jewellery to match, whilst Adam chose a pair of shorts, sandals and a white short sleeved shirt which made him look like a businessman on holiday. Both of them wore swimwear underneath their clothes and stylish sunglasses for they planned to go for a swim and picnic on the beach later. After a stunning helicopter ride around the island the two of them made their way to a private beach which Adam specifically reserved for them for the duration of their honeymoon. He stripped down to his black speedo which sat so snugly against his beautiful body that Jess couldn't help but gulp when she noticed the very impressive bulge nearly spilling out of his tight swimwear. Nervously she took off her dress and blushed at the appreciative glances he threw at her body. He bit his lip when he looked his beautiful wife up and down; the white bikini hugged her breasts and hips perfectly. He couldn't wait to feel her underneath him when she was all wet from the swim. "So you ready to swim in the beautiful waters of the Seychelles honey?" he said and stepped closer to her. She smiled happily at him, took his hand and replied, "I sure am, let's go, I can't wait to swim in the sea again, it's been way too long!" The moment their warm skin hit the lush waters they felt themselves instantly beginning to relax. They played Marco Polo and other silly games in the water and felt happier than ever before in their lives. More than once Jess found herself in Adam's strong arms when he caught her and where she usually would've been terrified when a man touched her, she felt remarkably comfortable with him and didn't even mind when he not so accidentally grabbed her ass a couple of times. She couldn't believe that she was finally beginning to let go of the past and was actually allowing a man to touch and make love to her; she was going to try her very best not to disappoint her new husband and no other man or woman's going to stop her! "Hey Adam, can we take a breather or something? I'm getting kinda hungry here!" she called to him as he playfully swam around. "Sure Jess, why don't you get the picnic ready, I'll join you in a minute!" he called back and dived underwater again. Laughing, she shook her head and got out of the water and prepared the picnic. When she was done she pulled her sarong around her waist and relaxed on her towel, whilst anxiously awaiting her gorgeous husband to finish with his swimming. Her breath caught in her throat when Adam slowly emerged from the water; the waves gently lapping at his waist. His beautiful reddish hair stood up in all directions and his chest was sleek and shiny from wetness, not to mention the bulge in his black speedo was more than big enough to stir her appetite. He picked up his towel and dried himself off and laid down to relax a bit. Jess blushed furiously and played with the straps of her bikini to keep herself calm, cursing herself for even daring to think of trying to seduce Adam on the beach. Adam, on the other hand had his own agenda of seduction up his sleeve. "Hey Jess, would you like to put some of that sunscreen on me, pretty please?" he openly begged her, using the full force of his puppy dog eyes. Jess giggled at his cuteness, how on earth could she resist him when he's like this? "Sure Adam, is the sunscreen in the basket?" she asked him. "Yep, it's right beside the bottle of red wine. You found it?" he smiled wolfishly at her when she ordered him to lay on his stomach. "Yes mother, I'll do as you say," he joked, but did as he was told. The moment the cold cream paired with her soft hands touched his shoulders, he felt multiple shivers running down his back. Slowly she massaged the cream into him, revelling in the delicious scent of his skin and the strong muscles in his back. Adam moaned when her hands found sensitive spots on his back; he began to feel extremely aroused when he felt her hands teasingly rubbing cream onto his ass cheeks. "Baby, that feels so good," he moaned when she ordered him to turn around so she can massage his chest and 'accidentally' brushed her fingertips around his already fully erect nipples. She blushed and nervously starting kissing his nipples; she wanted him so badly at this point that she decided to take matters in her own hands for once. Adam was taken by surprise by her; he'd never thought that she'd be the one who made the first move, not that he complained or anything. She sighed as she took the one juicy nipple in her mouth and started sucking gently on it whilst rubbing the other between her fingers. He tasted even better than she remembered, she thought, and switched to the other one to give it the same treatment. Meanwhile whilst she was busy pleasuring him, Adam started to get edgy and tried to take off her bikini top for he wanted to see and touch her breasts so badly. When he finally rid her off the offensive material he cupped both of her breasts and teased her nipples with his thumbs, making her moan in pleasure against his chest. He felt himself stiffen when she slipped out of his grasp and left a trail of kisses down his chest to his crotch. When she reached his secret place she gently stroked his bulge and felt her mouth run dry out of pure lust for his large member. She breathed over his bulge and smiled wickedly when he groaned impatiently. She then traced her one finger over the rim of his speedo, smirking when his cock twitched in excitement. Ever so slowly she removed his speedo and nearly moaned at the sight of his manly beauty mere centimetres from her lips. Gently she stroke the length of his cock, revelling in the smoothness of his skin and the hidden strengths within. She then licked the head slowly with the tip of her tongue, enjoying it when soft moans came from Adam's lips. She took a deep breath and slowly took him in her mouth, licking and sucking his delicious member. When she felt herself ready she began slowly bobbing her head up and down to set a rhythm and after a couple of minutes she picked up the speed to a head-spinning rate. Adam felt his entire body shake with pleasure of having his beautiful wife and the love of his life giving him a blow job; he wanted nothing more in the world at this moment to release his seed into her waiting mouth, knowing that she felt the same. Thus he grabbed her head gently and rode himself deeper inside her mouth, trying his best not to hurt her too much. When he was about to come he slowed his rhythm so he can enjoy the feeling of her mouth on his cock a little longer. After a couple of thrusts he finally came hot and fast inside of her and Jess made sure to swallow every last drop of her husband's love-seed. When he was completely spent she gently cleaned him up with her tongue, gave his balls a kiss each and went to lay on his chest, leaving soft kisses in his neck. Adam kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly against him, wishing this wonderful day would never end. Of course that would be unrealistic as they had to eat first before doing anything else.

"Damn, this food's delicious! I haven't had a picnic in years, can't wait for the dessert," Jess said as she finished off her lunch. Adam grunted in response, he couldn't agree any more with her; these people sure knew how to make food! "Wanna guess what we're gonna have for dessert?" he teased, already thinking of all the different ways he could seduce her. "Hmmm, lemme think. I'm guessing it's either a chocolate-thingy or a tropical fruit pudding." He chuckled and sorted through the picnic basket to get the dessert. "Nope, you're so far out girl," he said and reached over to nibble her bottom lip to prove his point. "Come one Adam, I'm starving over here," she pouted, making Adam chuckle at her. "Fine, but I have a better idea how to eat our dessert," he winked deviously at her, causing her to blush fiercely. "Wh-what do you have in mind Adam?" she asked, suspicion already creeping in her mind. "Well since we're having strawberries, bananas and cream, I'm thinking of maybe smearing cream all over that beautiful body of yours and placing those yummy fruits on you and then I'm gonna eat you up!" he pounced her suddenly and began tickling her. "Adam, stop! I'm extremely ticklish, stop!" she laughed at this playful side of him, but soon enough things start to turn from playful to romantic when Adam's large hands cupped her womanhood in his hands and forced her to the ground whilst furiously making out with her. He broke free and straddled her whilst taking out the fruit and cream. "Just lay back and relax baby girl, you're gonna love this so much," he whispered seductively as he began smearing the thick cream all over her breasts and belly, slowly taking off the rest of her bikini to reach her warm centre. Then he took the strawberries and placed them between her breasts and in a straight line down her belly to her naked crotch. The banana he gently inserted into her, enjoying the varying emotions of shock and pleasure playing on her face. "Adam, what are you doing? Is that a banana!" she panted when she felt the tip of the banana brushing past her clitoris; it almost felt like Adam's cock, good heavens the banana was nearly as thick as his member! "It sure is baby, just a taste of what's to come when I'm done licking that cream off your body," he said in a low, seductive voice. She giggled nervously when he pulled the banana out of her body and sucked on it to tease her. He then ate the delicious fruit and began his strawberry hunt by eating the fruits he placed on her womanhood first, slowly lapping at the cream. Finally he arrived at her soft breasts and licked them both clean before allowing himself the pleasure of sucking on her nipples. He groaned when her warm breast milk flooded his mouth, and he pushed her shoulders down in order to control her better. When he was satisfied he attacked her soft lips and slowly opened her legs in order to push himself into her waiting body. "Oh Adam, please, don't stop!" Jess moaned as he began to ride her. Not one to let the man do all the hard work, Jess wrapped her legs around her man's waist and matched his furious stride, pace for pace. "I can't believe we're actually having sex on the beach baby," Adam giggled against her neck as he rode her body at a dizzyingly fast pace. "Hmmm I know what you mean honey!" she screamed when he hit her most sensitive spot over and over again. Within minutes she came and lay limply underneath him, completely spent while he was still pumping hard and fast inside of her. Seconds later he came as well, leaving Jess moaning at the pleasure of his hot seed releasing into her, caressing her sore womanhood. He panted against her neck, almost breathless from the fast pace he set himself to. He collected himself and pulled her into his arms for a quick cuddle before allowing himself to relax a little while. They lay there on the beach for another hour, just touching and kissing one another before returning to the bungalow for an afternoon nap in order to save up energy for tonight. they'll be needing it since they'll spend the night rediscovering each other's bodies again like there's no tomorrow…

**_Next chapter: The Honeymoon Part 2_**

_On the 6__th__ day of their honeymoon Adam decides to take Jess dancing at the local nightclub and wins her respect when he takes on some thugs who tried to lure Jess away from him to a seedy backroom where they tried to rape her. At first she's frightened and doesn't want him to touch her again, but he convinces her to trust him and to enjoy the rest of their stay here. So for the remaining week on the tropical island he takes her on a romantic adventure and makes love to her in places she'd never thought was remotely possible. But all good things must come to an end sometime and they return home to live in Adam's large house. Will the romance continue to blossom between them like during the honeymoon, or will Jess hold Adam off in order to put her baby boy, Mitchell, first? _


	15. Chapter 15

_(A/N: Hey guys, sorry you had to wait so long for an update, I've been quite busy with chess related business such as helping out at tournaments, setting up a database (which is hard work since the people who sent in the info regarding players, tournaments, etc don't always give you all the required info needed. This weekend I'm going to another chess tournament and will be helping out with the computer so I'll be quite busy, but luckily I'll have time to continue working on the next chapter in between breaks and waiting for results ;) Hope you enjoy the story so far, I'll try to work on "A better life" as well; I'm also starting to write on a new one about Adam and Sauli which plays off in the far future ;)_

**The honeymoon Part 2**

"Oh Adam, that feels so good baby boy!" Jess panted as Adam kissed his way down her body. "I know honey, you're gonna love me even more when I'm taking you over the edge," he smiled wickedly at her, his marvellous body soaking wet from the water. Both of them figured a little midnight swimming was the order of the day, especially as it was scorching hot in the Seychelles and the fact that they were the only couple booked in the hotel helped as well. After only a half hour of swimming the two lovebirds decided to have a little fun on the stairs and by this time Jess had lost her bikini top and was laying on the top step of the pool whilst Adam was laying across the second and third stairs, gently kissing her upper body whilst lovingly stroking between her legs. He could never get over the delicious taste and scent of her skin; especially now that she was the mother of his child. "Do you like it when I kiss you over here…" he kissed her soft belly, "…and here," moving towards her warm centre. She giggled when he trailed his fingers gently over the soft material of the bikini and moaned when he slowly applied more pressure with the palm of his hand. "Yes baby, but I have a much better idea," she turned over and stroked his cheek and whispered something seductively in his ear. "Oh yeah baby girl, I sure as hell love that idea," he bit his lower lip and leaned in to kiss her softly on her lips before taking off his swimming shorts. "I do appreciate the view Adam, but I'd prefer to have that monster of yours inside me though," she openly admired her gorgeous hubby's large member and sighed in pleasure when he allowed her to slowly stroke him. "You like that honey? Well like you said earlier you want me inside of you, and I'm a man of my word so…" he growled when she suddenly applied more pressure on his throbbing erection, "Okay somebody's an eager little girl for some action," he chuckled when said little girl playfully smacked him on his butt. "Calm your sexy tits girl, I'm coming," he said as he stepped out of the water and made himself comfortable on top of his wife. One thing's for sure: he was extremely glad that no one else was around to see him doggy-styling his wife on the top step of the swimming pool; he wasn't sure but he kinda knew that nobody wanted to see them get it on, except a few pervs of course. He softly kissed his way up his wife's beautiful back, making sure to nibble her earlobes and bite her playfully in the neck. When she was all relaxed and ready underneath him he began taking off the bikini and sighed in pleasure when she was completely naked beneath him. He gently took her hips in his hands and rubbed himself slowly against her; groaning at the friction brewing between their two bodies. Ever so gently he inserted his finger inside her too tight hole and grinned when she lifted her hips to take him in. He entered two more fingers and only pulled them out when he was sure she wouldn't hurt too much for when they're making love. He waited a couple of beats before he entered himself into her. She cried out when he was fully inside of her and forced herself to relax; it helped a lot of course when her sexy husband placed soft kisses in her neck to calm her down. When she was finally ready he slowly thrusted his hips forward and smiled wickedly when Jess softly cursed him under her breath. He knew just as well as she that the moment he picks up speed she will start screaming more than just curses his way. He shifted her legs and starting to increase his pace, causing them both to groan at the pleasure as the new position made sure that they discover sensations that none of them have ever experienced before. Adam pondered for a couple of minutes on whether he wanted to drag out the precious moment but he felt her getting close to her release and decided to give her his all, causing them both to come at the same time. He came with a cry and crushed her small body when he fell on top of her, smiling at the sweet moment when she gathered his hands and kissed his fingers one by one. He turned her over so she lay on top of him and gently kissed her soft lips over and over until she buried her face in his neck, exhausted by their moment of passion. "I really do hope that no one saw us out here tonight," he whispered in her ear, giggling when she groaned at the very idea. "You better hope not honey, or else there's gonna be very naughty pics of us floating over the internet in a couple of days," she snuggled tightly against him and playfully stroked his nipples, smirking when she saw the look of pure pleasure on his beautiful face. Ever since their wedding night she still couldn't get enough of touching or looking at her gorgeous husband, to think that after so long she would find her true love again and to share a life with him, albeit a more permanent one than before. She couldn't wait to get to start a brand new life with him and Mitch; for once the triangle will be complete. And she would make damn sure that no one dares to mess with either one of them ever again.

The next morning to two of woke up in a tangle of sheets with Adam's large body crushing Jessica underneath him and his leg planted firmly between hers to prevent her from even dreaming of escaping him, not that she had such plans in the least. On the contrary, with her sexy hubby's large cock neatly trapped between her legs she had him right where she wanted him, he didn't know it of course since he was still very much asleep. She giggled at a sudden naughty idea and clamped her hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud; oh yes Adam will love that wake-up call a lot. Quietly she reached over to her bedside cabinet to search for a few things she brought along for the honeymoon but hadn't taken out yet, chances are pretty good that Adam doesn't even know of their existence, and if he does he's keeping coy about it. She took out the satin handcuffs and blindfolds and secured them on the necessary points on Adam's body, taking extreme care not to wake him. When she was satisfied she positioned her lower body directly beneath his and tenderly pressed her lips to his, smiling when he groggily returned her kiss. "Good morning baby, have you slept well last night?" she said as she gently stroked his cheek, giggling when he was too full of sleep to realize the predicament he's in. "I guess so, though I think the amount of sleep I got in was about 3 hours, if I'm that lucky," he said, burying his face in her neck, nibbling at the soft skin to tease her. When he tried to cup her breast and found something restricting him from doing so, his beautiful blue eyes widened and he let out a string of curses. "Baby, care to tell me why the fuck I'm handcuffed to the bed at..," he stopped to look briefly at the clock on the wall "…8:39 in the morning?" He looked so serious at her that she couldn't stop herself and burst out laughing at him. Still frowning he examined the handcuffs and found that with the right amount of pressure he could easily slip out of them, but he decided to keep them on, for the time being anyway. "So what are you planning to do with these Jess?" he cursed softly when she started to play with his already rock hard cock. "Never mind, you seem awfully playful these days honey, what gives?" he said as he shifted his leg over hers to give her more room to play with his, uhm, manly bits. "Aren't a person entitled to play with their significant other whenever he or she wants to, hmm Adam?" When she stroked his cock this way he found that he couldn't disagree with that kinda logic. "I guess not," he said, groaning in pleasure when her other hand began massaging his balls. "That feels so damn good baby, keep it going, don't stop, oh yes that hits the spot all right," he bucked against her when her hands slowly guided him to her warm, wet heat right beneath him. "Take it slowly Adam, you wouldn't want to hurt me now, do you?" she gave him her most innocent pout and it had the desired effect; reluctantly he stopped grinding himself into her, sighed and kept himself busy by trying to wriggle out of the cuffs. "No you don't you bad boy, stay still, you'll get your chance to fuck me soon enough," she said in a husky, seductive voice which made him feel even more aroused somehow, as if it's not enough to have her all wet and naked underneath him. "Sure I'll keep still, if you suck me off that is," he said with a devilish glint in his blue eyes. "Oh full of demands now are we? Well, I'd be glad to do just that," she winked at him and whispered in his ear how he should position to make it easier for her to swallow him. He sat on his knees with his one hand still cuffed to the bed and the other hand free to touch her whenever he pleases, whilst Jess lay on her back with her head near his crotch area, his large cock merely centimetres from her face. She'd read about this particular tricky position on Cosmopolitan UK's website and ached to try it out with Adam, knowing he will be only too happy to oblige. She started by slowly taking his cock in her hands and brought the head to her lips to softly kiss it. Next she massaged his balls whilst slowly taking him deeper in her mouth. When he started to feel himself reacting to the warmth of her mouth he began leaving a trail of soft kisses to her breasts, smiling wickedly when he felt her shudder beneath him as he cupped her breast and grabbed it in a not so gentle manner. As he felt her relax in his touch he slowly began moving his hips, groaning at the pleasure when she continued to suck him. When he felt he couldn't take it anymore, he slowly pulled himself out of her and turned her body around so he can see her eyes when he's taking the plunge. As soon as her lovely blue eyes was fixed on his, he took her hip with his free hand to steady himself and drove himself hard and fast into her, growling in an animalistic manner when she cried out in pain. She loved the rough and wild Adam so much, even though he's hurting her to the point of bruising; he still manages to be tender such as now when his large cock's almost ripping her small womanhood apart and he kisses her softly on her lips whilst she's crying out his name in pure pain and pleasure. He took her over the edge over and over again, never once slowing down to take care of his own pulsing release. After a couple of minutes however he felt himself getting close and started to slow down his pace. Jess loved that so much about Adam; the one minute he's wild and sexy and the next he's soft and tender; how on earth did he came to be her husband and father of her baby? Jess was long ago ridden to her release and just lay back and enjoyed the beautiful sight of her husband making sweet, slow love to her; stroking the back of his neck and shoulders tenderly to help work him to his release. He came with a sigh of pleasure and buried his face between her breasts, lovingly kissing the small space between them. Afterwards their eyes met and for a couple of minutes they only stared at each other, both of them revelling in the special moment of passion they've shared. "Have I ever told you I love you baby girl?" he said and smiled at her whilst playing with one of her breasts with his thumb. She stroked through his wave of hair thinking how much he resembles a dangerous and sexy werewolf and said, "Lemme think, no you haven't?" He chuckled against her chest resulting in her feeling very pleasant vibrations pulsing throughout her entire body before answering, "Oh really? Well then, I guess I should change that, wouldn't want to be called a bad husband now do I?" he winked at her and moved his lips to the other breast to softly bite and suck on her nipple. When he had his morning fix of her breast milk (for some reason he had a craving for the stuff, it probably reflected the same way Jess craved his "milk" certain times of the day) he looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes and said her favourite words, "I love you Jessica," before sitting on top of her and working to free his other hand before she interrupted him. "I love you too Adam, but I got just one more request though," she stretched out lazily and planted a soft kiss on his chest before continuing. "You have two choices here: either you slip off the other cuff and go to the shower all cold and alone, or you pull that one off and allow me to cuff you again and blindfold you and just maybe I'll fuck you in the shower, now which one you're choosing?" He stared at her and when it finally got through to him that he may get lucky for the second time in one morning, and wisely chose the second option. She smiled wickedly at him as she freed him only to cuff his hands behind his back and pull the blindfold around his neck up to his eyes. "Good boy, now I'm gonna lead you to the shower and when we get there I'm gonna be riding that big bad boy of yours and if you don't do everything I tell you, I'm leaving you right there, you got me tiger?" She grinned appreciatively at him when he nodded; he looking so vulnerable and oh so sexy all cuffed and blinded; she was sure gonna have a great time teaching her man some things in the shower. Oh how much she missed this adventurous side of their relationship, they had some pretty crazy times together. She sure as hell will try to her best to relive them and to create new exciting and erotic memories for them to experience over and over again…

"Hey Jess, how do you feel about going to the local nightclub tonight?" Adam asked after they had an especially delicious breakfast. They had only three days left of their romantic honeymoon and they've seen most of what the Seychelles had to offer, except for the nightlife of course. He's heard many locals and tourists rave about Chelly's Place, an uber new night club on the island, and was more than ecstatic to take his sexy wife out for a fun (and passion) filled night for good heavens, they both needed it. "Sure Adam, I've been wanting to check out the places here for ages. What do you think I should wear though, the sexy black number with those red heels or that gold and bronze one you gave me once?" She searched the closet and held up said dresses for Adam to observe. After a couple of seconds of imagining her in both dresses and ripping them off her body to do some naughty things to her in a private booth at the club, he decided upon the gold and bronze number for it accentuated her curves and when she danced with him he could easily get his hands on her fabulous ass (and if she's in a good enough mood she may even allow him to finger her while they're slow dancing). "You've always had fabulous choices in fashion Adam, if you weren't singing and dancing I'd definitely say you could've worked as a fashion designer or stylist," she smiled slowly at him and kissed him on his soft lips. "Well I guess that's your idea of a thank you," he kissed her back, grabbed her around the waist and pushed her down on the bed. "Then this must be your idea of saying why it's only my pleasure, Adam stop, that tickles," she giggled when Adam kissed her belly, his cheeks scraping her sensitive skin as he hadn't shaved for two days. "I don't intend on stopping baby, but I think I have an idea of where we could continue…," he winked at her, pulled her into his arms and walked with her to the closet, "…in here that is." She looked at him with surprise in her eyes, soon replaced with pure lust when he gently kissed her between her breasts. "You mean, you want us to make love in the closet? How the hell are we gonna do that?" she blushed when he whispered in her ear how they will accomplish the interesting task. He walked into the closet, closed it and began the delicious task of undressing her whilst sampling every bit of skin with his lips he could get his hands on, leaving her feeling all giddy and loved up inside. She returned the favour when she took off his clothes, giving his cockhead a loving kiss before standing up so he can grab her hips to lift her upwards. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning when his already erect cock rubbed against her womanhood. She shivered in anticipation and buried her face in his neck when he started to slowly grind himself against her, all the while cupping her ass with his one hand whilst the other played with her nipple. He placed soft kisses on her cheeks, his teeth gently scraping against her neck and shoulders and sighed when she lifted his face to hers and slowly kissed him back. He released her and looked deep into her eyes, mouthing "I love you" before cupping her lovely ass with both hands and plunged into her. She cried out in pain from the sudden penetration, and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against her chest. He stopped when he was fully inside of her and gently played with her hair, softly nibbling her ears and shoulders whilst waiting for her to relax around him. When he was sure she was ready he slowly rolled his hips against her, grinning when she moaned in pleasure when his large member stroked against places in her body that took her straight to heaven and beyond. "Wait Adam, lemme help you out there," she whispered in his ear and took the ride in her own hands when she began riding him in return whilst he grabbed her hips to steady them. "Oh yes Adam, that's it! Come on baby boy, fuck me harder!" she screamed when he pushed her against the wall of the closet and picked up the intensity and speed of their pace to the limits. He groaned when she bit his ear when his cock brushed against her most sensitive spot over and over again. It didn't take either of them long to release and when they did they both shuddered, grabbed each other's hands and screamed out their orgasms simultaneously. When they were finished they hugged each other tightly and Adam gave her a loving kiss in her hair. "That was so beautiful Adam, I can't wait to do it again with you at our new home," Jess said, gently stroking through his lovely ginger chest hair. "Me neither baby girl, there's so many places we can explore together. I've just one question though..," he said and gently bit her in her neck. "…how on earth are we gonna, know you, get it on when Mitch is a few years older?" Jess thought for a couple of minutes and said, "That's actually a pretty good question Adam. I guess we could always make our bedroom soundproof for you know I scream pretty loud, especially when you doggy style me in the ass," she winked at him, purring in pleasure when his large hand cupped her ass and one of his fingers teased at the tight muscles down there. "Don't I know that baby girl," he grinned when he inserted his finger into her tight hole and she hissed against his chest. "And there's always the bathroom and our large walk-in-closet if our son gets too nosy and ask me why you're always crying my name in the middle of the night when we're supposed to be asleep," he laughed when she groaned at the idea, or maybe she just reacted to the second finger he put in. "Well since you've just mentioned doggy style, how about you do me that way right now," she growled against his throat and how could he deny his beautiful wife when she so clearly wanted him again? He smirked when he put her down and turned her body over whilst he slowly opened her gorgeous ass for him. He inserted himself into her, groaning at the delicious friction as she tightened her body against him. He rolled his hips slowly at first but then gradually picked up the pace when she turned her face to his and told him she wants it hard and fast. He spread his weight over her body, buried his face against her back and fucked her rough and fast in a way he's never allowed himself to do. Underneath him he could hear her moaning in pain and kissed and licked the back of her neck to ease some of the pain. Gradually she began to feel pleasure and arched her hips to meet his pace and together they rode each other into paradise. He came with a sigh inside of her and when he realized she hadn't yet released, he slowly inserted two of his fingers inside her wet womanhood and stroked her to her release. When she finally came he cuddled her into his arms and kissed her soft lips. "Thanks Adam; you always took care of my needs. That's one of the reasons I love so damn much," she kissed him back and played with his soft cock to keep him with her for a little while longer. She loved him when he was all aroused and fully erect for her, but when he was soft he was very vulnerable and she couldn't resist that side of him even if she tried. "I guess we better get to the shower then baby?" he whispered against her forehead and chuckled when she muttered something about not being able to get up. "I'll carry you honey, and if you're really not able to stand, then we'll just bathe together is all." She sighed and said, "Okay fine, but only if you let me wear that necklace of yours tonight, you know, the blue and silver one?" He nuzzled against her neck and waited a few beats before replying, "Sure you can, that is if you give me a bj in the bathtub that is." She blushed and tried her best to look serious when she looked him in his beautiful eyes again, "That can be arranged baby, but I'll only give you one if you wash my hair." He laughed at her mock serious face and said, "It'll be my pleasure honey, now let's get up and clean ourselves for tonight's gonna be an exciting one, I can feel it in my bones."

"Adam, this place is amazing!" she jumped up and down in excitement and turned back to smile brightly at him. Adam on the other hand could've keep his eyes off his gorgeous wife for she was wearing that little skin-tight gold-and-bronze number in black high heels and his necklace as promised, around her neck. He smirked when he thought of the delicious reward he got for lending her that necklace; at least now he knew how to get her easily in bed, by lending her his precious jewellery that is. "I know right, I hear that great new DJ's performing here tonight so we got here at exactly the right time," he pressed his lips to her forehead and went with her through security and into the flashy nightclub where they had to hold hands in order to keep close since the place was packed to the rafters tonight. "Oh I love that guy over there, he's great," Jess had to yell in order for Adam to hear her. "I hope you don't love him more than me or else somebody will get his balls removed," he yelled back, groaning when she playfully tugged at his pants and 'accidentally' rubbed across the growing bulge. "Don't worry baby, no other man comes close to you," she said as she not too gently took to nipping at his ear, grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist. "That's good to know, so you wanna dance a little before you grab a drink?" She nodded and made herself comfortable in his strong arms, gently swaying to her own slower rhythm. She sighed against his chest when he pulled her closer against him and lowered his hands to cup her ass. They danced together for a good hour before they decided to take a break and hop over to the bar for a couple of drinks. Adam gestured for Jess to sit in his lap while the bartender gave them their drinks and playfully kissed her in her neck whilst she drank her cocktail. He looked puzzlingly at her when she started to look sleepy after a while and asked her what's wrong. "It's nothing Adam, I just don't f-feel so good, can you take me to the bathroom please baby?" He nodded and steadied her against him, frowning when he thought of all the things that could've caused this sudden tiredness. She couldn't possibly be pregnant again so soon in their marriage, could she? Or maybe it was something she ate, or drank? He decided to ask the bartender what was in the cocktail he gave her, whatever it was definitely wasn't the same ingredient in his drink for he had exactly the same drink as she did and he definitely wasn't feeling sleepy. When he was sure she was alright in the ladies room, he went to the bartender and gave him his piece of mind. "Dude, what the fuck was in that drink you gave to my wife cos she's feeling totally shit right now!" The poor guy looked totally mortified and spilled the truth quicker than a fierce prosecutor would've gotten out of him. "See these guys spotted your girl and thought that she was one of those loose girls, you know, the type that hangs out mostly in this club, their words, not mine. Anyhow, they paid me a couple bucks to slip her something to make it easier for them to get her. I'm sorry dude, I didn't know she was already taken, I swear to God!" Adam released his grip on the smaller man's collar and gave him an ice cool stare that was enough to send him running for the hills. "I'll let you go this once, but just tell me this: how the fuck do you sleep at night knowing that you're helping these motherfuckers rape innocent girls, huh?" He shook his head and stalked off the ladies room to help his wife home; one thing's for sure: he's definitely gonna take advantage of his wife's immobile state and pleasure himself fully when they get to their bedroom, whether she knows it or not, besides she won't mind since she did it many times herself when he was asleep, but he sure as hell won't allow another man or men to lay their filthy paws on the mother of his child…

"Adam, is that you baby? I'm ready to go home now, not feeling so good at the moment," Jess called out when she heard footsteps outside the ladies room. When she heard no response, she peeped out the door and nearly screamed when 3 young men she spotted in the club pushed open the door. She screamed when two of the men grabbed her and pushed her to the basin. "Shut up, you bitch!" the one she presumed was the leader said and slapped her across her face. "Leave me alone, please! I don't have any money on me!" she begged, wincing when the bastard hit her again. "Who said I needed money? I want some of that delicious pussy of yours, don't you agree boys?" he mocked fucking her, leaving the other men bursting with laughter and Jess praying for Adam to arrive in time; she would rather die than go through that horrible experience again. Through the daze of the drug the bastard bartender slipped in her drink she somehow had the idea to press Adam's number on speed dial for he'd know that she only did that when she needed him urgently. It was a relief to hear Adam's ringtone loud and clear a few metres outside and used her last remaining strength to scream his name as loud as she possibly could, nearly fainting from relief when he came bursting through the bathroom door. "What the fuck are you doing with my wife you fuckheads!" he yelled at them, his blue eyes a fiery haze from pure fury. "Who the fuck are you Reds?" the leader said daringly, retreating a couple of steps when he saw that he couldn't take on a big man like Adam on his own. "My name's Adam and I'm that woman you're holding's husband you dickhead!" Adam growled in anger and leaped forward to punch the leader straight in his face, leaving the other two holding Jess drop her to the floor to defend their leader. "You hit James, you're so gonna pay for that Reds!" The two of them attacked Adam, knocking him to the ground, the one a bit more muscular than him. Both of them underestimated a man in love who's defending his other half and soon enough Adam got the upper hand and knocked them both out flat on the floor. He gave all three of the bastards a good kick in the nuts as a gift from him, called the local cops to report a case of assault (he got the number from the hotel) and helped the unconscious Jessica into his arms. The cops actually arrived on time and after giving him his statement and when they took the bastards into custody, he took Jess home to try and revive her. She started to stir and awoke with a blood-curdling scream of "No please don't hurt me, please, get off of me!" Adam gently cuddled her against him and cursed whoever's responsible for Jessica's nightmare whilst stroking her hair to try and calm her down. "It's okay baby girl, it's only me, shh," he whispered in her ear, hissing softly when she clawed at him, not yet realizing it was Adam holding her. He soon realized the only way Jess will wake up out of her trance was if she knew it was him with her, not somebody else who wanted to hurt her. He traced feather soft kisses from her shoulder to her lips, but yet she's still fighting him. He sighed, he had no choice but to make love to her for surely that's the only way she'll wake up. He began taking off their clothes, wincing when she dug her nails into his sides and shoulders, jeez he never knew she could be so wild! "Jesus Jessica, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you," he murmured and braced himself. He entered her as slowly as possible, sighing when he was fully inside of her. He spread his bodyweight so that she couldn't escape him, but also in a way that she wasn't suffocating beneath him. "A-Adam, is that really you? Oh Adam!" Jess screamed in pleasure when the first wave of orgasm hit her and she saw who was on top of her. "Yes baby it's, shh, just relax and let me do all the work tonight," he whispered in her ear, gently lowering his head to kiss her soft lips. She nodded and nestled her face in his neck, circling her arms around his waist and her legs over his hips and held tightly onto him when he picked up the pace to a dizzyingly new height. She came within minutes and lay back on the bed to watch her beautiful husband work himself to his release. "Hey Adam, wait, can I help you with that?" she asked sweetly and smiled at him when he pulled himself out of her, making himself comfortable next to her. He panted heavily in her neck from the fast pace he worked himself to, his erection laying throbbing over her thigh. Gently she stroked him, watching and enjoying the various expressions playing over his beautiful face. He bucked against her when his orgasm hit and he came over her legs. She stroked him till he emptied himself completely over her and cuddled his shivering body against hers, leaving soft kisses in his neck and chest until he calmed down. "Thanks baby girl, I needed that," he nuzzled against her neck, gently cupping her breast. "My pleasure Adam, say I gotta ask you, what happened earlier tonight with those guys? I blacked out when they dropped me and I don't remember what happened afterwards." Adam sighed and said, "Well I kinda beat them all to shit and gave them a nice kick in the nuts. Jeez Jess, I was so scared they might've hurt you, the leader was this close to taking off your clothes," his eyes was fiery with rage at the thought of what they could've done to her. "It's a good thing I have your number on speed dial hey, you know what Adam, you're my hero," she smiled shyly at him, giggling when he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You really think so baby girl?" he left gentle bites on her chin and rolled her on top of him. She stared deeply into his beautiful eyes and said, "Of course Adam, now let's get some sleep, we're gonna need it for we're going home in two days!" That night she slept on top of Adam and although she was protected by his strong arms around her body she still couldn't fight off the nightmare of what could've happened if Adam had arrived too late to save her…


End file.
